Black and white - New Story
by chokyurin95
Summary: suatu masa dimana makhluk immortal dan manusia mulai hidup bersama dan waktu dimana ke - 5 pemimpin dari ramalan kuno muncul (EXO yang berperan sesuai dengan MV WOLF dan SHINee yang bertransformasi menjadi vampire)
1. Black and White - New Story

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**Part 1 New Story**

**ALL MEMBER EXO vampire + LEE TAEMIN SHINEE human vampire + ALL MEMBER SHINEEhuman vampire + MBLAQ vampire black**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**Ini ff pertama rin, jadi klo ada kurangnya maaf hehehe, silahkan baca dan berikan pendapat anda tentang tulisan ini :D DILARANG COPY PASTE, TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**Bulan purnama lagi...**

**Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, untuk malam hari langit soul tidak dihiasi oleh awan...**

"**Minneee!" teriak seorang namja dari arah dapur, orang yang dipanggil minne tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.**

"**Minneee! Cepat sarapan atau akan kuhabiskan susu milikmu ini! Ini hari senin kau pikir hari ini libur?!" oceh namja tadi.**

**Sesosok manusia dengan rambut coklat sudah lengkap dengan pakaian seragam putih dan blezer hitam yang bertengger dipundaknya turun dari lantai dua dengan sedikit berlari, hingga... BRUUKK**

"**Ahahaha," terdengar tawa dari seorang yang duduk di ujung meja makan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti, rambut blonde dengan wajah dino kemudian disusul oleh namja yang bermata kodong dengan tinggi badan yang lumaya ikut tertawa dan berdiri didepan lemari es.**

"**Bwahahaha, yak taemin apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hahahaha,"**

"**Minho hyung, jjong hyung! Jangan tertawa saja bantu aku untuk berdiri ini sangat sakit asal kau tahu,"**

"**Salah siapa? Memangnya kau kurang kerjaan hingga terpeleset di tangga seperti itu?" kata orang yang dipanggil Jjong hyung.**

"**Aissshh... cepat makan, kalian kenapa tidak mau membantu mennee!" kata namja bermata kucing. Seorang namja lain datang membantu Taemin untuk berdiri "Sudahlah cepat, lagi pula salahmu sendiri hingga jatuh dengan pose elit seperti itu," #keadaan nungging**

"**Yaaakk, Onew hyung cepat bantu aku! Umma hyuuung! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan Minneee! Aku ini Taemin! Lee Taemin yang tampan!" balasnya.**

**Tanpa sahutan dari namja yang dipanggil umma hyung ini tidak lain adalah Key, melainkan tatapan membunuh yang dengan sengaja diarahkan pada Taemin.**

"**Maaf," satu kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Taemin setelah mendapat tatapan sayang itu dari hyungnya.**

"**Cepat makan, aku akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah baru aku akan ke kampus. Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi jadi jangan membuatku terlambat, cepat makan!" kata Onew**

"**Aku juga ada kelas hingga sore jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti Minnee, tidak apakan? Biar Jjong dan Minho yang menjemputmu nanti, kau tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah, maaf ya hari pertama kau sekolah di SMA aku tidak bisa menjemputmu" jelas Key**

"**Apa? Tapi hyung jika aku berada lama – lama dengan mereka bisa – bisa aku tertular firus yadong mereka! Apa kau tega membiarkan dongsaeng tercintmu terkontaminasi dengan hal seperti mereka?" menunjuk Minho dan Jjong dengan dagunya tnpa memperhatikan mereka.**

**PLAAAKK...**

"**Yaaakkk, kenapa hyung memukulku?"**

"**Kau ini memang polong atau berlagak polos hah," kata Jjong santai setelah melancarkan satu jitakan di kepala Taemin.**

**#Senior High Shcool#**

"**Selamat kau nsekarang sudah SMA, Jangan mencari masalah dihari pertama sekolahmu! Dan kalian jangan lupa jaga dongsaeng kalian dengan baik!" mobil sport putih itu langsung berjalan tapi – **

"**Yaampun, aku akan jadi baby sistermu," gerutu Jjong**

"**Itu memang tugasmu, sebagai hyung," kata Taemin santai, namun mobil putih yang dikendarai Onew dan Key kembali lagi dan – "jangan lupa hari ini masih bulan purnama, kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"**

"**Kau ini cerewet sekali hyung, aku sangat hafal hal itu, dan segeralah kekampus jangan membuatku seperti anak manja! Kau tahukan aku ini memiliki reputasi penting di sekolah ini," tanpa basabasi mobil itu langsung melaju menjauh dari sekolah Taemin.**

**Ketiga namja itu akhirnya berjalan menuju gedumh sekolah mereka, terdengar beberapa bisikan dari para gadis "Uaa, kenapa satu keluarga memiliki wajah yang sama – sama ganteng?"**

"**Yaaakk, Jjong kau sangat tampan,"**

"**Minhoo! Oppa lihat kesini, oppa hari ini kau sangat keren," teriakan dan sorakan yang sudah biasa mereka dengar sejak kelas 1 SMA, Jonghyun a.k.a Jjong dan Minho kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Taemin masih kelas 1 SMA, mereka semua bukan saudara kandung melainkan saudara biasa, hanya terikan oleh hubungan saudara jauh. Taemin mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, dia merasa banyak pasang mata sedang mengawasinya – **

"**Hyung, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" bisik Taemin pada 2 hyungnya**

"**Harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki hyung tampan dan terkenal seperti kami, sepertiny kau sebentar lagi juga akan seperti kami." Jelas Minho.**

"**Anggap saja mereka itu ans beratmu," Jjong dengan terus melangkah dengan gaya cool. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai gedung sekolah, namun si magnae ingin kekamar mandi.**

"**Hyung antar aku kekamar mandi,"**

"**Apa? Ini masih pagi! Bahkan kita baru sampai," kata Minho.**

"**Ayolah, hyung aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Jika aku sampai ngompol kalian juga yang akan rugi, mereka sudah tahu aku ini adalh dongsaengmu kan?" jawab Taemin.**

"**Baiklah – baiklah kami tunggu diluar, disana tidak ada kaca jadi kau tidak akanbisa menyalurkan hobimu berkaca! Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menunggumu lama disini! Arraso?" kata Jjong sambil berjalan menuju Kamar kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara Taemin langsung masuk kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin keluar untuk mencucitangan dan berkaca. Taemin menatap kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati dirinya berada didepannya.**

'**Ah, hyung memang pembohong! Dia bilang tidak ada kaca, nyatanya?! Dasar manusia Dinosaurus, sepertinya dia belum mengenal hal modern seperti ini, dan selesai' katanya dalam hati.**

**TAEMIN - JONGIN**

**Kata mereka bersamaan dan betapa terkejutnya Taemin dan refleksi didepannya yang ternyata bukan bayangan dirinya, begitu juga reaksi yang sama berikan oleh seseorang yang berada didepannya.**

**#next part, menunggu commen jika banyak akan rin lanjutkan hehehe**


	2. Firts class

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**Part 2 First Class**

**ALL MEMBER EXO **

**(Wu)Kris, (Kim)Xiumin, (Oh)Luhan (kuliah)**

**(Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1f)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Onew, Key (kuliah)**

**Jonghyun (kelas 3)**

**Minho (kelas 2)**

**Lee Taemin (kelas 1a)**

**+ Mir (1a) **

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**Ini lanjutan dari ff sebelumnya :D HAPPY READING langsung aja deeh**

'_**Ah, hyung memang pembohong! Dia bilang tidak ada kaca, nyatanya?! Dasar manusia Dinosaurus, sepertinya dia belum mengenal hal modern seperti ini, dan selesai' katanya dalam hati.**_

_**TAEMIN - JONGIN**_

"**YAAAAAKKKK," suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi, sontak membuat 2 orang yang menunggu diluar penuh dengan tanya. **

**Ternyata didalam tidak hanya Taemin dan orang yang dia kira refleksinya, ternyata ada sekitar 8 orang didalam belum termasuk mereka, satu persatu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam dan menuju wastafel, hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan "Apa anak ini tidak waras?" namun hal ini tidak mereka sadari, hingga ...**

"**Kamjjong. Cepat! Kau masuk jam setengah sembilan?," kata seorang yang memiliki mata bulat dengan tubuh mungil menarik tangan orang yang dipanggil Jjongin, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Taemin yang saat ini hanya terbengong didepan wastafel begitu juga yang bernama Jjongin tetap menatap kearah taemin, hingga ...**

"**Yaak! Anak kecil, apa kau ingin membuat hyungmu dihukum karena terlambat?!" seseorang menarik tangan Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi.**

"**Ta – tapi hyung, a – aku melihat hantu! Hantunya mirip denganku,"**

"**Benarkah? Jadi itu yang membuatmu berteriak?" kata Minho **

"**Benar! Dia sangat mirip denganku tapi aku heran kenapa dia lebih hitam dariku," jelas Taemin polos, dengan harapan hyungnya bisa memberi jalan keluar dari ketakutannya.**

"**Mungkin itu memang hantu, tapi sayang dia belum terlalu jago dalam melakukan penyamaran, buktinya warna kulitnya lebih hitam dari pada kau," kata Jjong yang disambut tawa kedua hyungnya. Taemin hanya memasang tampang ngambek tanpa menjawab pernyataan konyol dari hyungnya yang menyebalkan.**

**Taemin telah sampai di ruang kelas barunya dengan selamat(?) berkat bantuan seorang hyung yang menemukan taemin berjongkok disamping tangga dengan pose sexy (anak ayam yang terpisah dari emaknya) dengan tangan yang terus mengutak atik selfonnya.**

**FLASHBACK...**

"**Arrhhh! Kanapa hyung meninggalkanku sendiri, bukannya mengantarku sampai depan pintu kelas! Kalau saja aku lebih tua dari mereka! Arhh!" **

'**Tunggu hantu? Hantu mana mungkin bisa dipegang? Lalu dia itu siapa? Yaaakkk! Lee Taemin kenapa kau memikirkan hantu aneh tadi, sekarang harusnya kau memikirkan dimana kau tersesat dan bagaimana caramu untuk menuju kelas secepatnya!' umpatnya dalam lubuk hati paling dalam. Taemin mengacak acak kembali rambut coklatnya. Beberapa tatapan aneh mulai menghujaninya, bukan mulai tapi sudah menghujaninya sejak dia berjongkok disamping tangga, tanpa disadarinya.**

'**Apa aku bertanya saja? Ada pepatah mengatakan "malu bertanya tersesat dijalan" ah... bukan jika dilihat dari situasi saat ini akan lebih cocok jika "malu bertanya tersesat ditangga", lagipula hyung tadi bilang jangan bertanya pada orang lain, karena orang orang sudah curiga aku adik dari Minho dan Jjong, "JIKA SAMPAI TAHU YOEJA DISINI KAU BISA MENJADI SANTAPAN MEREKA" dan aku tidak mau menjadi korban hyungdeulku, satu – satunya cara adalah menghubungi Hyung!' katanya mantap sambil mengangguk.**

'**Oh tidak... oh mustahil... kenapa selfon ku sekaraaaat?! Haaah! Hari apa ini, kenapa hari ini aku sangat beruntung, dan apa lagi yang akan terjadi?' batin taemin sudah sangat marah, sedetik kemdian dia melihat jam tangan yang bertengger setia ditangan kirinya dan ... **

"**OOMMOOO! AIGOOO! JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAN KURANG 15, baiklah ini akan sangat menyenangkan, setelah bertemu hantu yang mirip denganku, berjongkok di samping tangga seperti anak ayam tersesat, ditambah selfonku yang sekarat dan sekarang untuk hari pertamaku di SMA, aku bisa telaaat, dasar hyung kurang ajar! Mereka lebih memilih yeoja – yeoja itu dari pada aku! Aku! Adik mereka! Sungguh ironis kau Lee Taemin' umpatnya dati lubuk kati terdalam**

**Setelah lebih dari 5 menit menunggu dari ujung koridor berjalan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang melihat kearah taemin dan benar saja ...**

"**Mian...Kau anak baru?" tanya orang itu.**

"**I..Iya Aku Lee Taemin, salam kenal," jelas Taemin singkat, dengan harapan agar orang ini mau membantunya untuk kekelas**

"**Ah.. sudah kuduga! Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau tersesat? Ah, maaf aku ****Kim Joon Myeon biasa dipanggil Suho, salam kenal,"**

"**Iya..." sambut Taemin dengan senyum sumringah "YES, YES , YES!" teriak batin Taemin, karena sudah mendapatkan poin orang yang diajak bicara ini adalah orang yang berbudi luhur(?) "Apa kau kelas 1?"**

"**Apa? Apa wajahku seperti itu? Ahahaha... aku sudah kelas 3, oh iya kenapa kau duduk disini?"**

"**Aku tersesat, tadi hyungku ada urusan penting," jelas taemin dengan sangat tidak iklas 'urusan penting? Aiisshh! Kalian tahu, aku ini dongsaeng yang sangat baik!' umpat Taemin dalam hati**

"**Oh, pantas saja. Mau ku antar kekelas? Bukankah kelas 1 harus masuk jam setengah sembilan?"**

"**Benarkah hyung? Hwaaa kau benar benar baik!" teriak Taemin sontak membuat Suho kaget bercampur senang. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama mereka langsung menuju ruang kelas 1 yang ternyata berada satu lantai dari sini.**

"**Kau tadi berada dilantai 2 yang memang khusus untuk kelas 2, uhmm kalau boleh tahu hyungmu kelas berapa mungkin saja aku kenal,"**

"**Ah," taemin tampak berfikir 'dia orang baik, lagi pula ini salah mereka meninggalkanku sendiri'**

"**Aku punya 2 hyung disini, Lee Minho (bukan Lee Minho yang itu, tapi pergantian marga dari Choi Minho, ok) kelas 3, dan Lee Jonghyun kelas 2,"**

"**Hwaa, aku sangat mengenal mereka, Minho itu wakilku, dan Jonghyun adalah ketua dari divisi Seni," taggapan Suho yanng sangat semangat membuat Taemin terbengong dan mengingat sesuatu**

"**Ah, hyung! Kau ketua osis?"**

"**Hehehe, Iya, apa wajahku ini tidak mendukungku sebagai ketua osis?" tanya balik Suho.**

"**Anniii, beruntungnya aku! Ternyata kau sangat baik, berbeda dengan Minho Hyung,"**

"**Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali, eh sepertinya ada adik dari temanku yang baru masuk kelas 1 namanya Kai, Tao dan Sehun, mungkin kau akan sekelas dengan mereka, umm... wajahmu sangat familiar bagiku, kau sangat mirip seseorang," penjelasan Suho hanya disambut cengiran dari Taemin dan ...**

"**Yaak, hyung bilang wajahku ini pasaran?"**

"**Hahaha... bukan begitu! Yak! Sudah sampai, sampai jumpa, semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan! Aku kekantor dulu ya, kau bisa menemukan kelasmu sendirikan?" langsung pergi meninggalkan Taemin di lorong kelas 1, sekarang gilirannya berjuang untuk menemukan kelas 1 – 1a sendiri.**

"**Iyaaa! Terima kasih hyuuung!" teriak Taemin. ****"Keberuntunganku kembali, yeess!" kata taemin dengan sangat semangat, karena dia merasa kesialannya sudah hilang namun baru menyadari saat ... **

"**YAAMPUUUNN! Kurang 2 menit," kata Taemin dengan sedikit berteriak, kakinya mulai berlari menelusuri lorong kelas satu yang saat ini muli sepi.**

"**Hah, hah, hah, sampai juga" katanya dalam hati dengan nafas yang masih bengek (?) "Tunggu! Sudah penuh? Aku duduk di ma -?" tanpa komando Taemin langsung menuju bangku yang berada tepat di cendela dari barisan ke 2 dari depan.**

"**Boleh aku duduk disini?" izin Taemin takut,**

"**Hm? Ah tentu saja, ayo duduk sini. Ku pikir tidak ada yang mau duduk denganku," kata anak yang saat ini menjadi teman sebangku Taemin. "Namaku Mir! Salam kenal!" kata anak dengan rambut coklat kemerahan, kulit yang seputih susu, hampir sama dengan kulit Taemin namun lebih putih Mir ditambah mata super coklat miliknya, menambah keanehan namja satu ini.**

"**Hahaha... bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Namaku Taemin. Lee Taemin. Uwaaa... kau punya kulit yang lebih pputih dariku,"**

"**Mulai lagi, pasti banyak orang yang mengatakan itu, Taemin – ssi,"**

"**Anni! Anni! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja Taemin, umm maksudmu tadi apa Mir?"**

"**Pasti orang yang baru bertemu denganku akan menyanyakan hal yang sama, tapi tunggu kulitmu juga beda tipis denganku. Aku hampir dilarang untuk sekolah diluar," jelas taemin dengan memperhatikan kulit Taemin.**

"**Hehehe, kau benar. Baiklah sepertinya aku sudah punya teman baru," kata Taemin dengan satu tangan merangkul pundak Mir yang seketika ekspresi berbeda langsung ditangkap oleh Taemin. "Kau kenapa?"**

"**Ahahaha, bukan apa – apa. Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, jika ada teman baru seperti ini. Aku baru sekali ini diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah diluar sejak aku keluar dari play group. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku,"**

"**Ehhh? Kau serius? Baiklah untuk teman baruku ini, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana bersikap saat bertemu orang asing, jadi kau selama ini home schooling?" Taemin mulai tertarik dengan namja yang menjadi teman barunya ini.**

"**Iya, kakakku melarangku untuk bersekolah diluar rumah. Hanya gara – gara kulitku yang kelewat normal seperti ini," jelas Mir dengan nada sedih.**

"**Itu sangat konyol, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sekarang berada disini?" pertanyaan Taemin yang mulai terlihat kepo**

"**Aku mengancam mereka, jika saat SMA aku dilarang bersekolah diluar, aku akan – "**

"**Akan apa?" tanya Taemin**

"**Akan – "**

"**Iyaaaa?" taemin semakin penasaran**

"**Akan mogok makan dan kabur dari rumah," dengan nada mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menambah yakin atas jawaban yang dia berikan, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya, cengo 0_0.**

"**Hanya itu? Ku pikir kau akan bunuh diri,"**

"**Yaaak, aku masih mau hidup. Lagipula dengan cara begitu mereka akan memenuhi permintaanku!"**

"**Memangnya mereka yang kau maksud itu siapa?"**

"**Kakakku, lebih tepatnya ke 4 kakakku, orang tuaku, ehmm," kata Mir tanpa meneruskan perkataannya dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tanpa harus bertanya Taemin mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mir, teman barunya.**

"**Hwaaa, kau pasti sangat disayang oleh kakakmu. Coba saja ke 4 hyung ku juga begitu, meskipun kami bukan sodara kandung tapi, mereka tetap saudaraku, harusnya mereka memberi fasilitas yang bagus seperti kakakmu," kata Taemin, memulai curhatnya.**

"**Kau pikir memiliki hyung seperti mereka sangat menyenangkan?"**

"**Sepertinya begitu, hahaha," dan kedua namja ini muali tertawa bersama hingga seorang dengan kacamata dan blezer abu – abu masuk.**

"**Selamat pagi semuanya!" teriak orang yang saat ini berdiri didepan kelas dengan kaca matanya.**

"**Siang!" sambutan dari seluruh murud bagu hanya disambut tawa riang dari seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di podium guru.**

"**Aku Leeteuk, walikelas kalian, kalian bisa memanggilku Teukie ****sonsengnim****" terdengar disana sini bisikan para murit yoeja, yang memuji guru baru mereka.**

"**Hwaaa, guru itu punya senyuman malaikat!" bisik yoeja yoeja dari belakang Taemin**

"**Waaa, sepertinya umurnya sudah 35 tahun," pekik seorang namja yang bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Leeteuk.**

"**Eheeeemm, aku sudah baru berumur 30 tahun dan sudah menikah! Jadi untuk yoeja yang ada disini jangan bersedih ok, dan kalian jangan menuakan seseorang" kata Teukie dengan sangat amat teramat banyak percaya diri, bukan sambutan, namun tawa dari para siswa namja muli terdengar.**

"**Jangan berharap, dasar yoeja, centil," teriak salah seorang murid dari barisan bangku belakang.**

"**Tenang tenang! Kalian hari ini tidak akan mendapat pelajaran dari para guru namun untuk hari ini dan besuk kalian akan diospek oleh senior kalian mengerti?!" teriak Teukie songsaenmim.**

"**Yaaaahhh,"**

**Kelas 1b**

"**Kim Jongin imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, atau kkamjong, dan – "**

"**Hitam," pekik seseorang yang duduk disamping Kai "Ya, hitam," kata Kai tanpa memperhatikan apa yang barusaja diucapkan, tapi . . . **

"**Yaaakkk! Mochi diam saja kau!"**


	3. Introduction

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**First Class chap 2 ... Introduction**

**ALL MEMBER EXO (Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1c)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Lee Taemin (kelas 1a)**

**+ Mir (1a) **

**+ Suzy + IU(1b) and OTHER CAST**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

"_**Kim Jongin imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, atau kkamjong, dan – "**_

"_**Hitam," pekik seseorang yang duduk disamping Kai "Ya, hitam," kata Kai tanpa memperhatikan apa yang barusaja diucapkan, tapi . . . **_

# # #

"**Mochi! Diam saja kau!"**

"**Ahahaha... kulitmu memang sangat eksotis! Kai – ssi!" teriak seseorang yang berada di pojok paling depan dengan rambut super pirang wajah yang cantik, namja ini bernama Ren.**

"**Yaaa! Apa yang kalian ributkan?!" seluruh siswa terdiam mendengar teriakan yang tidak wajar dari seseorang tidak lain adalah Sungmin, guru kelas 1b "Kau yang berkulit coklat!"**

"**Ya, pak,"**

"**Jangan mudah marah marah, dan jangan berteriak di dalam kelasku! Arasso?!"**

"**Arasso," TANGGAP Kai dengan amat sangat teramat tidak rela, karena memang bukan dia yang memulai pertengkaran "Dan siapa mochi itu?" pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sungmin**

"**Aku pak, Henry!" jawab seseorang yang bernama Henry dengan satu tangan terangkat keatas.**

"**Pantas kau dipnggil mochi, dengan kulit seperti itu! Ah sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," jawab Sungmin setelah melihat kulit Henry yang putih mulus(?)**

"**Aku adik Kyuhyun hyung, pak," tanggapan Henry dengan wajah sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin 'kurang ajar kau Kyuhyun jika seperti ini kau bisa merusak nama baikku, apa lagi targetku juga untuk mendapat kepopularitasan! Ahhh... kau memang guru musik disini tapi akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi adik Yesung hyung! Pasti seseorang akan menyangkal jika mochi sebaik dan sepolos sepertiku adalah adik dari mantan murut serta guru evil di sini! Nasibku sungguh beruntung!' umpat Henry dari lubuk hati paling dalam.**

"**Benarkah...? jangan mengikuti sifat hyung mu itu!"**

"**Yaaa, paak!"**

"**Kau! Namja atau yoeja?"**

"**Namja, pak," jawab Ren dengan cengo, menyadari pertanyaan dari guru barunya ini yang meragukan jantanannya(?)**

"**Ow, kenapa wajahmu itu cantik?!"**

"**Ini takdir, bapak iri?"**

"**Apa?! Aku sudah memiliki wajah imut dan awet muda kenapa harus iri dengan wajah anehmu itu?!" elak Sungmin, dengan sangat keras, namun ...**

"**Huuuuu" sorakan dari seluruh penjuru dari Kelas 1b membuat Sungmin harus berteriak "Sudahlah jangan suka mengganggu temanmu! Dan yang lain! Jika sampai ada kerusuhan atau hal yang bisa menjelkkan nama 1b, atau hal negativ lain, maka... kalian ... akan ...!" kata Sungmin dengan penekanan tiap kata pada kalimat belakang.**

"**Mendapat hukuman?" teriak seorang yoeja dari sebelah kanan tepatnya duduk pada bangku ketiga dari depan dengan rambut coklat panjang ikal dan wajah inocent, bernama Suzy a.k.a Park Su ji (Baek Su Ji)**

"**Mengepel?" Tamnya gadis disamping Suzy, IU**

"**Membersihkan kamar mandi?" teriak Ren.**

"**Itu hukuman biasa dan jugaaaaa – BRAAAAAAKKK" Pekik Henry, yang langsung kaget dan reflek memeluk Kai yang ada disampingnya begitu jhuga sebaliknya, tak bebeda ddengan murid yang lain dalam kelas ittu.**

"**Yaaakk, kau merusak properti kelas Paak!"**

"**Anda harus menggantinya," pekik Henry karena padadasarnya memang anak yang sangat peritungan.**

"**Hwaaa kau keren sekali sonsengnim," teriak seorang anak dari meja paling depan.**

"**Hahaha, tentu saja kau pikir selain aku memiliki wajah awet muda nan imut ini tidak memiliki kemampuan lain, hm? Tadi itu teknik wushu miliku, jika kalian ingin belajar bisa hubungi aku di nomor ini dan kunjungi website ini, ah aku ada brosur untuk kalian," balas sungmin dengan bangga, menunjukkan kemampuan matrial art, sambil membagikan brosur biaya latihan.**

"**Jadi ini promosi?!" tanya IU dengan tampang inocent**

"**Apa benar? Mungklin sonsengnim bisa berlatih dengan saudaraku, dia sangat jago wushu. Tapi jika dilihat dari posisi saat ini pasti akan menang Tao saudaraku, karena umur bapak yang sudah lebih yaa... tahu sendirikan? Tidak muda lagi, jadi menurutku poin akan didapat oleh saudaraku." Jelas Kai panjang lebar.**

"**Kau murid kurang ajar! Haah... karena ini hari pertama kalian bersekolah disini, aku akan memberi keringanan bagi kalian, asal tahu saja anak yang sepertimu, Kai! akan berada dalam bahaya jika kau bukan murid baru. Sudahlah ! sekarang kalian akan aku perkenalkan pada orang yang akan menjadi sunbae kalian! Lay, D.O, Hyorin, Jo kwon! Silahkan kalian masuk," ujar Sungmin sonsengnim.**

"**Terimakasih, Sonsengnim," jawab salah seorang dari siswa yang baru saja masuk kelas 1b.**

"**Hwaaa, hyuuung," teriak Kai sambil melakukan see...hai pada hyungnya yang tidak lain adalah D.O, tingkahnya berubah menjadi sangat kekanak – kanakan setelah bertemu dengan hyungnya.**

**D.O senior yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan kelas hanya bisa terdiam dan membelokan matanya yang memang belo setelah melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya, yang bukan hal langka namun tindakan ini bisa memberikan akibat fatal bagi D.O tidak akan lucu jika tib – tiba majalah sekolah menerbitkan berita dengan judul "ADIK SEORANG DO KYUNGSOO (KETUA DEVISI KETERTIBAN SISWA) BERUBAH CHILDISH SEKETIKA BERTEMU DENGAN HYUNGNYA D.O"**

'**Arrrggghh... kurang ajar kau item! Jika sampai penggemarku turun ketika terjadinya hal ini, kumakan kau!' umpat D.O dalam hatinya yang sangat menyayangi(?) Kai.**

"**Aku disini bukan kakakmu, aku disini sebagai ketua devisi ketertibaaaan – BRAAAAKKK!" bentak D.O dengan akhiran menggebrak meja yang berada tepat didepannya, sontak Kai langsung memeluk Henry sedangkan yang dipelik hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sangat amat sulit, setelah melihat kelakukan Hyung temannya yang sangat brutal "Hei! Lihat wajah orang yang mengajak kalian bicara! Angkat wajah kalian! Jika ada yang berani melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini, maupun membuat kerusuhan bahkan mencemarkan nama baik dari sekolah, maka kalian akan aku habisi! MENGERTIIII!?" bentaknya sekali lagi dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu 8 oktav.**

"**Ssstt... Kai hyungmu sangat mengerikan," dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada D.O**

"**Kau, yang berada diujung apa yang kau tanyakan?"**

"**Ti – tidak ada hyung!" sahut Henry.**

"**Maafkan atas, keadaan menegangkan ini, D.O" kata Lay menarik punggung D.O untuk mundur, dan mengurangi emosinya "Aku Zhang Yixing bagian humas, sebelah kiriku adalah Lee Hyorin anggota divisi seni sub divisi vokal, Jo Kwon Anggota divisi dance, dan yang barusan marah – marah adalah D.O seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dia adalah ketua divisi ketertiban. Tenangsaja kami disini bukan untuk menghajar kalian, kami hanya akan mengenalkan keadaan tatatertin dan peratuan disini, pada kalian, jadi tidak usah setakut itu!" kata Lay dengan tenang dan memberikan angin segar setelah tadi sesak saat D.O marah.**

"**Kita hanya diberikan waktu 2 – 3 hari untuk bersenang – senang," kata jo kwon tenang namun tidak disambut ketenangan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas, melainkan ... **

"**Apanya yang seng – senang?!"**

"**Ini hanya modus!"**

"**Aku benci kau hyung," sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang barusaja mengatakan hal ini.**

"**Waaa! Pengeluaranku bisa bertambah belum lagi aku harus menghemat uang jajan! Arrrggg bisa tambah kurus aku,"**

"**Hei, mochi! Bukankah kau itu kaya?!"**

"**Kau pikir orang kaya tidak boleh berhemat?"**

"**Lupakan saja saranku tadi,"**

**# # #**

**Kelas 1a**

"**Aku Nickhun, ketua subdevisi drama," **

"**Aku Jonghyun, ketua divisi seni bagian vokal, maklum karena vokalku, memang sangat – "**

"**Buruk,"**

"**Iya buruk," dan memberikan senyuman bisa dibilang sangat teramat menawan bagi yeoja tapi ... "Yaaakkk! Kepala jamur apa yang kau katakan?! Beraninya kau pada hyungmu ini!"**

"**Taemin-ah dia hyung mu?" bisik Mir, dengan sangat pelan **

"**Ah, sepertinya aku lupa ingatan tentang siapa hyungku yang berada disekolah ini," kata Taemin tenang, saat ini dia memang masih sangat dendam dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang lebih memilih pergi bersama yoeja yeoja, yang mengejarnya (TRAGEDI SEBENARNYA : Minho dan Jonghyun tidak meninggalkan Taemin dengan sengaja melainkan, mereka sedang berusaha berjalan cepat untuk menghindari intaian para fansgirl yang sudah disadari sejak berada didalam sekolah).**

"**Yaaakkk! Bocahhh!"**

"**Eheem," orang disamping Jonghyun berambut panjang tinggi sedikit berdeham engingatkan kelakuan jonghyun yang sanga mereka.**

"**Maaf, yaa? Dia memang dalam program latihan untuk konser. Baiklaaah...! perkenalkan aku yang tampan dan baik hati ini bernama Ok Taecyeon, panggil saja Taecyeon, divisi olahraga" mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman menawan yang saat ini terukir diwajah maskulinnya.**

"**Aku Kystal, sub divisi vokal. Salam kenaaaaal...!" teriak Krytal dengan sepenuh jiwa raga, tanpa mempedulikan penderitaan yang tengah dialami oleh seluruh penghuni kelas tanpa tekecuali saat mendengan teriakannya bagaikan perit yang menyambar disiang hari tanpa awan.**

**# # #**

**Kelas 1c**

"**Selamat pagi semuaaa!"**

"**Pagi,"**

"**Aku sonsengmim kalian, dan sebelumnya selamat atas terpilihnya kalian masuk disekolah ini!" mulai bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa siswi.**

"**Aku adalah Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk sonsengnim! Arrasoo?!"**

"**Arrachi!"**

"**Perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu, mulai dari belakang,"**

"**Park So Eun imnida,"**

"**Lee Jinri imnida," seterusnya hingga...**

"**Kim Wooyoung, imnida,"**

"**Zelo, imnida,"**

"**Oh Sehun Inmida,"**

"**Wu Zhitao, imnida,"...**

"**Baiklah, sekarang giliran aku memperkenalkan senior yang akan membibing kalian dalam 2 – 3 hari kedepan, kalian yang ada diluar silahkan masuk! Jangan malu – malu, anggap saja kelas sendiri," perintah Enhyuk mulai ngawur, karena memang sudah banyak dikenal tentang sifatnya yang super aneh dan lucu, serta yadong.**

"**Terimakasih, sonsengnim!"**

"**Baiklah, kami disini adalah senior kalian, aku sendiri adalah kim jong dae biasa dipanggil Chen, anggota divisi olah raga,"**

"**Aku, Lee Eunjung ketua sub divisi seni bagian dance,"**

"**Aku Kim Bora, anggota divisi tetertiban, merangkap sebagai bagian humas"**

"**Aku Thunder divisi kesehatan, salam kenal." Kata seseorang dengan wajah sangat dingin dan tatapan menusuk, ditambah dari efek kulit pucat yang dimilikinya menambah kengerian dari para siswa siswi baru.**

"**Salam kenal, kami adalah senior pembimbing dalam kelas kalian" seru mereka serentak.**

**Seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang saat ini berada didalam kelas, masih terkagung kagum dengan ke empat orang didepan mereka tak terkecuali Tao, Sehun yang tidak lain sudah mengenal salah satu dari keempat orang itu.**

"**Berarti kami masih memiliki senior pembimbing lain diluar kelas?" tanya wooyoung**

"**Tentu saja kalian punya," jawab datar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Thunder.**

"**Ahahaha... jangan sedingin itu pada mereka. Ah apa kalian sudah membawa semua artribut dengan lenkap?"**

"**Tentu saja hyuuuung," teriak Sehun bocah pirang dengan kulit putih,**

"**Mulai dari sekatrang dihitung, 1 menit mundur kalian akan berada dibawah pantauan para senior pembimbing, dan guru tidak akan ikut campur dengan hal ini karena kepala sekolah telah menyeyujuinya. Ah ternyata aku banyak bicara sekarang hitung mundur dari 10 detik, setelah itu kalian akan bersenang senang,"**

**Kelas 1A " Tiga ..."**

**Kelas 1B " Dua..."**

**Kelas 1C " Satu..."**

**TEET...TEET...TEET... (?) suara alarmnya maaf klo aneh**


	4. Free Child

**[FF EXSHINSU] Black and white – Free Child**

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**Free Child**

**ALL MEMBER EXO (Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1c)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Lee Taemin (kelas 1a)**

**+ Mir (1a) **

**+ Suzy + IU(1b) and OTHER CAST**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

_**Kelas 1A " Tiga ..."**_

_**Kelas 1B " Dua..."**_

_**Kelas 1C " Satu..."**_

_**TEET...TEET...TEET... (?) suara alarmnya maaf klo aneh**_

**Kelas 1A**

"**Apa kalin sudah memakai perlengkapan seragam hari ini?" tanya Taecyeon ramah.**

"**Tentu saja sudah sunbae-nim, benarkan teman – teman?" teriak seorang dari bangku tengah sedang tegasnya.**

"**Neeee!"**

"**Umm, sepertinya kita sudah menemukan pemimpin dikelas ini?! Kau yang bicara tegas tadi siapa namamu?"**

"**Aku sunbae?" tanya anak itu menunjuk kearah tepat pada hidungnya.**

"**Iya, kau."**

"**Aku Jinwoon, Jung Jinwoon. Salam kenal semua," membungkukkan badannya 45'**

"**Untuk saat ini aku memilihm sebagi ketua untuk kelas 1A, tapi kami akan melihat cara kepemimpinanmu, jika ada keluhan mereka bisa saja menurunkanmu dari jabatan ini," jawab Taecyeon dengan menunjuk siswa siswi lain menggunakan sagunya, sedangkan tangannya saat ini dilipat didepan dada.**

"**Apa?! Tapi, baiklah! Aku sanggub, semuanya tolong kerjasamanya," membungkuk beberapa kali sabil berputar kearah seluruh penjuru kelas.**

"**Ummm, sepertinya hari ini kalian akan mendapat sedikit pelajaran tentang tatatertib dari Leeteuk sonsengnim, ahh... kalian besuk memiliki beberapa rangkaian kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan, ummm sepertinya kaian bosan dengan ku yang dari tadi hanya bicara. Ok... aku mengerti, Nickhun kau yang teruskan! Ah tidak, Krystal kau saja yang lanjutkan, sepertinya mereka lebih meresponmu," kata Taecyeon mundur kebelakang.**

"**Baiklah, keluarkan buku dan alat tulis kalian!" bentak Krystal galak, dan benar sekali seluruh murid langsung meresponnya dengan tanggapan yang bisa dibilang negativ.**

"**Huuttsss! Wajahnya memang sangat cantik tapi ternyata dia sangat galak," bisik, seseorang yang saat ini duduk dideretan paling belakang, bisa dibilang sangat pelan suaranya, namun untuk Krystal, jika berhuungan dengan kata – kata "galak" syarafpendengarannya langsung bekerja 3x lipat.**

"**Kau katakan wanita sepertiku ini galak? Haaah!" Krystal menghembuskan nafasna dengan kasar menandakan dia sedang dalam keadaan emosi tinggi "Kau! Tidak sopan! Skottjump 10 kali," bentaknya**

"**Kau beruntung, biasanya Krisie akan mengakilan dengan jumlah kata yang sudah kau ucapkan tadi," kata Jonghyun santai.**

"**Baiklah perlengkapan yang harus kalian bawa adalah kacamata dengan bentuk yang sangat aneh, topi apapun bentuknya, ummm kalian bawa perlengkapan kebersihan dan pembagiannya bisa kalian lakukan sendiri yang pasti sebagian harus berada di outdoor, bawa bekal dan minuman, pakai baju olah raga! Mengerti?"**

"**Neeee!"**

"**Baiklah, untuk sekarang ini waktu kami serahkan kembali pada leeteuk sonsengnim," Nickhun mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk mengambil tempat. Dan kemudian rombongan sunbae ini meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi salam.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Kelas 1b**

"**Baiklah, semua peraturan sudah kalian ketahui. INGAT JIKA ADA DARI KELAS INI YANG MELANGGAR! KALIAN AKAN TAHU SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! MENGERTIII?!" bentak Sungmin sonsengnim.**

"**Neeee,"**

"**Baiklah, sekarang waktu istirahat, mungkin setelah istirahat kalian akan dipulangkan. Jangan lupa bawa peralatan itu besuk! Kalian tidak mau menyesl saat bertemu para monster lapangan itu kan?!"**

"**MWO? Yaaak... jngan menakuti kami sonsengnim!"**

"**Aku tidak menakuti ini memang kenyataan, baiklah, sampai jumpa setelah istirahat di lapangan, dan baw langsung tas kalian, karena kelas akan di gunakan ungtuk wali kalian," melenggangkan kakinya keluar kelas, tanpa memprhatikan tatapan membunuh dari seluruh penghuni kelas.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kelas 1c**

"**Hwaaaa aku lapar sekaliii!" kata Sehun, memegangi perutnya yang memang dari dulu flat tanpa otot #kabur**

"**Aku sedang merindukan suatu hal," gumam Tao tapi masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Sehun "Kau rindu siapa? Yeojachingu mu? Atau siapa?" tanya Sehun antusias, memang sebelumnya sahabat dekatnya ini memang tidak pernah menceritakan perihal asmaranya**

"**Arrrggghh, bisa streees aku jika seperti ini," Teriak Tao frustasi sambil mengacak acak rambut hitamnya,"**

"**Siapa yang kau maksud itu? Apadia cantik, atau manis?" kata Sehun seelah sampai diantrian paling depan, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan terimakasih pada pelayan yang sudah memberikan makan siangnya, selanjutnya adalah Tao.**

"**Xie xie, ah maksudku gamsahamnida hehe...,"**

"**Ahahaha, tidak apa kau dari China?"**

"**Iya, Ahjuma. Kalu begitu aku permisi dulu," balasnya ramah sambil membungkuk untuk memberikan kesopanannya. Tanpa banyak bicara dan karena faktor perut Sehun yang semakin kencang suaranya, mereka langsung berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada tepat dibangku sebelah Taemin dan Mir yang saat ini tengah menikmati makanannya, namun dengan meja terpisah.**

"**Yaaak,,, siapa yang kau rindukan itu?" tanya sehun dengan mulut masih penuh makanan,"**

"**Hei! Telan dulu makananmu, dasar tidak sopan! Akan aku adukan pada Luhan hyung tahu rasa kau! Bahkan Xiongie ~ tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu,"**

"**Xi? Xiongie? Nugu? Yeojachigumu?"**

"**Arrgghh, aku merindukannya! Kembali dengan pose mengacak acar rambutnya yang memang sudah acak acakan karena belum dirapikansejak acaakkan pertama tadi, Sehu yang mulai menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang disekitarnya tak terkecuali Taemin dan Mir hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengagguk anggukkan kepalanya sambil bersesisik menatap Tao**

"**Jangan bertingkah aneh seperti itu!" desisnya, tanpa ada tanggapan dari Tao Sehun kembali mencairkan suasanya yang memang sedikit, bukan sangat tidak nyaman ini "Ehem, Ehem, siapa dia Tao?"**

"**Yaaakk! Anak kecil apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"**

"**Kami sedang tidur," jawab Tao malas.**

"**MWO? Tapi kalian terlihat sedang makan dan frustasi," saat mengatakan frustasi dia memandang kearah Tao, yang kini hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam ditambah efek dari lingkaran pandanya, menambah seram.**

"**Sudah tahu kenapa banyak tanya,"**

"**Sudahlah hyung dia sedang merindukan seseorang," jawab sehun santai sambil mencoba mencuri makanan Tao namun si ahli wushu ini dengan sigap menangkisnya dan hanya dihadiahi pout oleh Sehun.**

"**Nugu? Uwaaa Tao – ah sudah punya yeojachigu,"**

"**Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ah hyung jam berapa wali akan datang?"**

"**Entahlah mungkin sekitar satujam lagi,"**

"**Yeeeess! DAEBAK," mengacungkan jempolnya kedepan Chen dan tangannya langsung mengutak atik selfon miliknya, untuk mencari nomor Gegenya**

"**Gegeeeeeee! Bisakah kau bawa baby xiongie?"**

**...**

"**Ayolah geeeee, aku mohon! Aku sangat merindukannya,"**

**...  
"Ok aku tunggu di kantin yaaa! Xie xie ge,"**

**Tut tut tut **

**Sementara diseberang meja Sehun dan Tao,,,**

"**Mir – ah bagaimana jika kita beli topi bersama? Aku tidak memiliki topi, apa kau punya?"**

"**Taemin – ah kau telah melakukan suatu kesalahan dengan bertanya hal itu padaku," masih dengan santainya memakan makan siangnya.**

"**Hmmm, memangnya selainkau tidak home schooling tidak ada kegiatan lain seperti berbelanja dan main keluar?"**

"**Tidak, ah aku juga tidak memilikikaca mata unik itu,"**

"**Ne, ne, ne my chingu... aku sudah punya kacamata aneh itu, kami membuatnya untuk perayaan ulangtahun Key hyung kemarin, kau bisa kupinjami kalau mau," mulai meminum susu favoridnya a.k.a susu pisang**

"**Waaa, beruntungnya aku memiliki teman baru yang baik dan sedikit menyebalkan sepertinu," seru Mir dengan antusias, namun mendengar kata menyebalkan Taemin hanya mempoutkan mulutnya, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.**

"**Yaak, Minnie – ah," seketika Taemin menoleh mendengar nama tabu yang seharusnya tidak disebut ditempat umum, dari suara beratnya Taemin bisa menebak siapa yang saat ini sudah duduk disampingnya dan mengambil buah yang tersedia dinampan makan siangnya tanpa izin dari yang punya.**

"**Yak, keroro hyung jangan memanggilku seperti ituuu! Dan kau – " Taemin baru ingat tentang kemarahannya pada hyungnya, kebali memberikan wajang marah.**

"**Ehem, kau siapa?"**

"**Emmm, Taemin bukankan dia itu Minho hyungmu?" tanya Mir takut – takut.**

"**Um? Benarkah sepertinya aku sedikit hilang ingatan mengenai hal itu, sejak 2 orang MENINGGALKANKU dan lebih memilik YEOJA yang mengejarnya, dari pada adiknya yang saat itu tersesat duduk dibawah TANGGA SENDIRI, SENDIRIII," kata Taemin dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya, dan memandang Minho pada kalimat ujungnya.**

"**Yak, kami sedang dikejar bukan kami sengaja meninggalkanmu, anak kecil."**

"**Terserah, hyung aku nanti akan membeli topi bersama temanku," kata taemin memandang Mir, diikuti Minho namun pandangan Minho sedikit aneh pada Mir, Mir yang memang belum pernah bergaul sejak keluar playgroup hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa, dan memperkenalkan diri.**

"**Mir, imnida,"**

"**Boleh saja tapi akuini bukan hyungmu kan? Kalau begitu aku hanya akan memberi waktu hingga rapat wali selesai dan kalian harus berada kembali disekolah ini, karena kau harus pulang bersamaku, Arraso?!" melenggang pergi seelah berhasil menghabiskan susu pisang tanpa disadari Taemin.**

"**Itu memang encana kami, lagipula Mir juga harus pulang dengannhyungnya,"**

_**FLASH BACK ON...**_

"**Yoboseooo..."**

**...**

"**Hyung Thunder, bisakah aku membeli topi bersama Taemin, hari ini?"**

**...**

"**Ayolh hyung, aku mohoooon! Apa kau tidak menyayangiku? Aku ingin merasakan kesenangan didunia luar,"**

**...**

"**Shireooo! Aku ingin membelinya sendiri,"**

**...**

"**Baiklah aku akan kembali tepat saat rapat wali selesai,"**

**...**

"**Neee... saranghaeeee hyuuuuunggg,"**

_**FLASH BACK OFF...**_

**Teng teng teeeeeeeeengg...**

"**Hwaaaa, aku tidak sabaruntuk belanjaaaaaa," teriak Mir**

"**Hahahaha, sepertinya kau memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar, hahahahaha,"**

"**Mir," suara seseorang dari arah tangga lantai 2," mendengar suara dalam dan familiar baginya , tanpa aba aba Mir la ngsung menoleh dan menarik tangan Taemin untuk mengikutinya.**

"**hyuuuunggg,"**

"**Kau akan pergi bersama siapa?"**

"**Lee Taemin Imnida hyung,"**

"**Oh, tolong jaga dia ya, jangan sampai terjadi apa apa,"**

"**Te tentu saja, dia teman baikku," **

"**Yeeeyyy... sharanghae hyuuung," teriak Mir memeluk Thunder yang saat ini masi memasang tampang aneh pada Taemin.**

**...**

"**Uwaaaa, apa ini yang dinamakan dengan gedung pencakar langit Minniee – ah?"**

"**Heh? Kau juga belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini? Jika situasi seperti sekarang aku melihatmu seperti remaja desa bahkan alien, baiklah untuk teman baikku ini aku akan memberitahukan semuaaaaaanya,"**

"**Daebaaaaak,"**

**Bus mereka sudah sampai, didepan halte dekat mal yang akan mereka kunjungi.**

"**Yaaak, Taemin lihat!"**

"**Hm?" Taemin tidak tanggap pada Mir, tanpa aba aba, Mir menarik tangan Taemin untuk ketoko yang dia tunjuk.**

"**Uwaaaaaaa, ayo lihat berapa harganya?"**

"**Ah, noona berapa harga topi ini?" tanya Taemin memulai**

"**Itu 10.000 won, baiklah aku ambil ini, umm bagaimana denganmu Mir? Mir?"**

"**Ah," Mir tersentak kaget, Taemin melihat Mir memegangi dompet yang terbuka dan**

'**yaampun mustahil jika dia tidak memiliki uang' **

"**Ummm, Taemin – ah! Bisa kesini sebentar?"**

"**Apa? Uangmu kurang?" tanyanya, memandang dompet Mir yang terbuka, "Bukan begitu, kata hyung aku bisa menggunakan kartu ini, saat home shcooling aku tahu ini kartukredit, tapi secara praktek aku belum pernah," menyerahkan sebuah kartu dengan tampang super polos, tang diketahui Taemin adalah kartu kredit dan berwarna hitam. **

'**Hitam? Hitam? Apakah dunia sudah terbalik? Bagaimana bisa seorang dengan kartu kredit seperti ini tiktahu cara memakainya, aigooo?" (kartu kredit hitam = tanpa ada batasan dalam memakainya)**

"**Biar aku saja yang melakukannya,"**

**...**

""**Noona bisakah untuk kartu hitam itu aku minta 300.000 won?"**

"**Ah tentu saja, ini barang dan ini kartu dan uang anda, terimakasih," kata pelayan itu ramah.**

"**Ini Mir, aku bisa stres jika jadi kau. Bagimana kau bisa tahan diperlakukan seperti itu,"**

"**Hahaha, entahlah." Jawab Mir "Ah Mir ada uang cash tadi bisa kau pergunakan jika ada kebutuhan mendadak,"**

"**Oww, gamsahamnida Minnie – ah,"**

"**Yaaak, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," bentak Taemin**

"**Hahahaha, eh masih berapa jam lagi?"**

"**1 jam lagi ayo sbaiknya kita segera menuju sekolah aku tidak mau jika monster keroro, dan dinosaurus itu mengamuk sesampi dirumah,"**

**Kruyuk... kruyuuuk...**

"**Hehehe," cengiiran kedua sahabat baru ini, sambil saling pandang dan memegangi perut mereka.**

"**Hahaha, mungkin kalau makan sebentar tidak apa – apa," kata Taemin," begitu melihat restoran ddubokki depan.**

**...**

"**Aku mau 2 ddubokki dan 1 susu pisang dan 1 jus strawberry campur tomat, terimakasih," 15 menit kemudian makanan mereka datang bersamaan saat itu.**

"**Yaak! Taemin – ah!" tanya seseorang yang saat ini berdiri sisampingnya, tatanan rambut ala cowok dengan pakaian khasnya dan sangat elegan kaos oblong super dengan celana pendek longgar dan sepatu sport menghiasi kakinya, disusul dengan 2 orang lain pertama memeiliki rambur bergelombang sebahu dengan wajah cute, dan satulagi dengan tatanan rambut panjang lurus sedikit coklat kepirangan dan pakaian super duper feminim, ups sedangkan yang sebeumnya sedikit tomboy.**

"**Amber noona?!" Kaget begitu melihat Yeojachigu dari hyungnya yang tidak lain Key, dan Taemin langsung gugup begitu menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakang Amber, yakni Sulli, gadis yang selama ini ditaksir Taemin "Ah, ahaha, ya Sulli – ah, umm? Luna – ya? Ayo bergabung dengan kami," ajak Taemin malu malu kucing tapi mau ikan asin.**

"**Ahahaha, oppa apa kabar kudengar kau sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Jjong oppa dan keroro oppa?" tanya Sulli antusias.**

"**Ahahaha, iya pasti kau dapat berita itu dari terowongan besar Jjong? Ah kenalkan, dia Mir teman sekelasku dan sahabat baruku," Mir menyalami mereka, dia tidak ingat jika dia sedang berkenalan dengan orang korea namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Amber dan Sulli, tapi tidak dengan Luna, disaat Mir ingin menjabat tangannya Luna malah membungkukkan badannya, dan membuat suasana terasa aneh, terlebih lagi setelah Luna tersenyum dan meminta maaf atas tingkahnya yang seharusnya tidak perlu minta maaf, Mirhanya memasang tampang (OoO). Yang bisa membuat Amber menahan tawa dengan sekuat tenaga.**

**...**

"**Sepertinya kami harus segera kembali kesekolah, aku harus pulang dengan Hyungku, begitu juga Mir," kata Taemin begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya.**

"**Ehh? Biar aku antar,"**

"**Tidak perlu noona, kami bisa berjalan kaki lagi pula tidak sampai ½ km kok," jawab Taemin meskipun dia sangat berat hari dalam mengatakannya, karena sebenarnya dia sangat ingin Semobil dengan Sulli begitu juga dengan Mir, "Betulkan Mir,"**

"**Ahehehe, be benar," jawab Mir lemas.**

"**Baiklah, tapi hati – hati dijalan,"**

"**Anyeooongggg,"**

**...**

**Ditengah jalan tiba tiba "KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUINYAAAA!" bentak mereka bersamaan. "MWO?!"**

"**Kau menyukainya? Nugu" Tanya Taemin mengguncang bahu Mir sedikit keras, mulai khawatir dengan Mir takut jika mereka menyukai gadis yang sama.**

"**Kau sendiri siapa? Aku menyukai Luna,"**

"**Aaaa?! Untunglaaaaahh," jawab Taemin mengelus dadanya.**

"**Hehehe, kau pasti menyukai Sulli?"**

"**Jangan bicarakan pada yang lain ya, ini rahasia kita." Bisik Taemin, sambil merangkul pundak Mir dan mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa disadari ada 3 pasang mata yang sedng mengintai mereka dari belakang dan samping, hal ini tik luput dari keduanya, tidak dipungkiri jika mengetahui kemampuan asli dari Taemin dan Mir.**

**Para penguntit itu hanya mengawasi mereka dan memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk segeta bergerak untuk menangkap mereka.**

"**Ummm, Taemin – ah sepertinya ramai sekali," kata Mir, membuka percakapan karena sudah mulai risik dengan orang – orang yang terus menguntit mereka, dan berharap agar Taemin mengerti apa yang sedang dia isyaratkan, benar saja "Waaaaa, ternyata kita memang sahabat, kau bisa mengetahui hatiku, hahaha. Haaah, aku ridu saat di junior elementary, kami sesasu bermain petak umpet, dan hitungannya selalu dimulai dari sekaraaaaaang," tanpa banyak tany 2 siswa ini berlari sekencang dan secepat mereka bisa, dengan tangan tetap bergandengan, BUKAN YAOI tapi ini karena Taemin takut Mir hilang, mengingat dia belum pernah kemuar dari rumah.**

"**Hwaaaa, jangan kejar kami," teriak Taemin, sedangkan Mir hanya tertawa, dia hanya terdiam.**

"**Belok kanan,"**

"**Baik! Apa kau tidak lelah Taemin – ah? kalau aku sih tidak lelah Mungkin hah hah... kita bisa hah... mencari jalan hah... hah ... pintas jika kau hah... hah... hah ... tidak keberatan?" usul Mir ditengah larinya,**

"**Aku juga tidak merasa lelah, tapi," Taemin menoleh kebelakang memastikan mereka belum sampai tempat ini dan dikagetkan oleh Mir "Yaaak, jalan buntu,"**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Bagi mana nasib Mir dan Taemin? Meunggu komen... :D :D :D**


	5. Why

**[FF EXSHINSU] Black and white – Why?**

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**Why?**

**ALL MEMBER EXO (Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1c)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Lee Taemin (kelas 1a)**

**+ Mir (1a) **

**+ Suzy + IU(1b) and OTHER CAST**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

"_**Hwaaaa, jangan kejar kami," teriak Taemin, sedangkan Mir hanya tertawa, dia hanya terdiam.**_

"_**Belok kanan,"**_

"_**Baik! Apa kau tidak lelah Taemin – ah? kalau aku sih tidak lelah Mungkin hah hah... kita bisa hah... mencari jalan hah... hah ... pintas jika kau hah... hah... hah ... tidak keberatan?" usul Mir ditengah larinya,**_

"_**Aku juga tidak merasa lelah, tapi," Taemin menoleh kebelakang memastikan mereka belum sampai tempat ini dan dikagetkan oleh Mir "Yaaak, jalan buntu,"**_

# # #

"**APAA?! Ahhh, ini hanya pagar dibalik sini ada kebun sekolah, sepertinya kita hatus melompatinya," kata Taemin, namun Mir sudah berada di atas tembok itu "Yaaak, cepat mereka hampir sampai, perlu bantuan?" tanya Mir polos. Belum sempat Taemin lompat salah satu orang yang mengejar mereka berhasil menarik seragam belakangnya, tapi langsung tangan yang menarik itu ditangkisnya, sarung tangan orang itu terlepas. Taemin melempar beberapa lembar uang kearang orang ini. **

"**Ini ambil saja, kami hanya punya ini," namun hal ini tidak menerik minatnya, Taemin berusaha untuk kembali lompat, namun lagi – lagi pundaknya ditarik oleh orang itu namun berhasil melepaskan diri dengan menendang tepat pada ulu hatinya.**

"**Rasakan, itu!" saat ini Taemin sudah sejajar dengan Mir dan mereka turun seraca bersmaan.**

**Mereka berdua lemas dan terduduk dengan kasar di tanah bekas mereka berdiri tadi, Taemin menyerahkan air mineral pada Mir yang sempat dibelinya sebelum ke Restoran.**

"**Gamsahamnida," kata Mir, setelah menghabiskan minumannya tinnggal setengah botol, dan tiba tiba "Ahaha... ahaaaa, hahaha," tawa Mir meledak, dengakan Taemin mengikutinya walaupun terlambat.**

"**Kau tahu tadi itu sangat seru! Aku belum pernah sesenang dan sebebas ini hahahaha," kata Mir antusias.**

"**Itu sangat menyenangkan, andai kau tadi sempat melihat mereka terengah engah mengejar kita hahaha," kata Taemin, tanpa setahu mereka seseorang mendekat dan semakin dekat**

"**Yaaakk! YUNG MIR! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN," bentak seseorang yang baru datang itu, Thunder.**

"**Aku hanya bermain petak umpet hyung, hehehe,"**

"**Tidak terima alasan, ayo ikut aku kita pulang," katany**

"**Nee, Taemin – ah aku pulang dulu yaaa, anyeooong," kata Mir sambil mengejar hyungnya yang sudah didepan**

"**ANYEEEOONGG Miiiir," teriak balik Taemin, tanpa babibu, Taemin segera menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu hyungnya. **

**...**

"**Taemin?! Kemana saja kau? Aku sampi menyuruh Jjong untuk pulang duluan dan mengambil motornya mencarimu," kata Minho dengan tenang namun tersirat tatapan Marah pada Taemin "Ayo pulang!" tanpa banyak alasan Taemin mengikuti Minho untuk menuju halte bus karena hari ini Key tidak bisa mnjemput mereka. Disela – sela perjalanan **

"**Yak, dino hyung Minnie sudah bersamaku, segera saja pulang,"**

"**Umm, hyung,"**

"**Apa?"**

"**Tidak, bukan apa – apa," kembali menunduk mengamati apa yang sudah mereka beli sebelumya,"**

**...**

"**Hyuuuung, kami pulang!" Teriak Minho, Key yang sudah cemas sejak 1 jam yang lalu langsung berlari dan memeriksa setiap inci Taemin, takut jika ada yang terluka.**

"**Apa kau baik? Mana yang terluka? Mana yang sakit? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini terhadapmu?" tanya Key yang sudah mulai kumat naluri keummaannya.**

"**Taein, mandi, dan segeralah makan lalu kita berkumpul diruang tv, mengerti," suara Onew mengintrupsi Taemin, terdengar tenang namun tidak setenang hati Taemin yang merasa akan mendapatkan disang setelah ini. Taemin langsung masuk kamar sesuai yang disuruh oleh Onew tanpa membantah sedikitppun, tak perlu waktu langa untuk Taemin mandi, dan menuju ruang makan, disana sudah tergeletak makanan yang sudah siap disantap oleh mulut rakus Taemin, ditambah dengan segelas, cairan berwarna merah pekat telah terhidang untuknya. **

"**Boleh hyung tanya?" ucap Key disela makan Taemin, Key memang hyung yang paling sayang dan perhatian dengan Taemin. Mengingat kejadian yang telah menimpa Taemin sebelumnya.**

**FLASHBACK ON...**

"_**Uwaaaaa... ummaaa? Appaa? Jonggiee? Kemana kalian?" teriak anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang saat ini berdiri memandang kiri kanan, mencari tanda tanda orang yang dia cari, diantara mobil yang telah masuk hutan dan hangus terbakar.**_

_**Ditempat lain masih didekat kejadian tersebut, mobil hitam melaju dengan tenang, namun tidak dengan anak kecil yang berada didalam mobil itu "Uhh, umma ada yang berteriak dan menangis dari dalam hutan," kata anak bermata kucing ini.**_

"_**Benarkah?" jawab orang yang dia panggil umma "Um, arrgghh aku tidak tahan bisakah kita kesana umma? Appa?"tanyanya memohon. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan bekas bban mobil yang dengan kasar menuju hutan, tanpa banyak bicara anak bermata kucing itu berlari masuk kedalam hutan sendiri, dari belakang terdengar teriakan dari orang tuanya untuk segera kembali, namun anak itu terus berlari tanpa peduli suara yang meneriakinya.**_

"_**Hiks.. hiks... Jonginiee kenapa kau tinggalkan hyung sendirian disini, hyung takuuuuttt," suaranya mulai sesenggukan, tangan kecilnya menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir.**_

"_**Nugu? Kau yang menangis itu?"**_

"_**Ummm?jangan mendekat siapa kau?"**_

"_**Aku Kim Kibum, biasa dipanggil Key. Aku bukan orang jahat kok kenpa kau disini sendirian?"**_

"_**Aku, aku mencari umma, appa dan Jonginieeee, hwaaaaaaa," Key mendekat dan memeluk anak itu, dari belakang orang tua Key kaget melihat kejadian didepan mereka, ummanya menutup mulut kaget melihat hal ini**_

"_**Chag.. chagi bukankan ini mobil keluarga Lee?"**_

"_**Kau benar, sepertinya mereka..."**_

"_**Ayo kita segera kembali kemobil disini sangat berbaaya, kau pasti Taemin? Umm dima adikmu, Jonngin?"**_

"_**Aku... aku tidak tahu mereka diman hwaaaa,"**_

"_**Uljima... uljima... ada hyung disini, ummm bolehkan dia tinggal bersama kita?"**_

**FLASHBACK OFF...**

"**Boleh memang hyung mau tanya apa?" masih dengan kegiatan makannya**

"**Kau berkelahi dengan diapa? Kenapa aromanya berbeda?"**

"**Tidak ada, kami dikejar orang sepertinya mereka tidak bermaksud untuk merampok kami,"**

"**Kami? Memanngnya kau saat itu dengan siapa?**

"**Mir, temn baruku. Ah sudah hyung, ayo keruang tv aku takut jika nanti dimarahi, jadi bisakah hyung tetap berada didekatku?"**

**Key hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu bersama Key. Disama sudah berkumpul seluruh hyungnya tanpa terkecuali. Diatas meja sudah ada kemeja seragam Taemin yang koror tadi.**

"**Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Onew memulai**

"**Aku hanya meminta izin untuk membeli perlengkapan besuk, pada Minho hyung," jawab Taemin.**

"**Dan pulang tepat waktu, bukan terlambat," Minho menambahi.**

"**Itu karena kami dikejar,"**

"**Siapa?" tanya Jonghyun**

"**Entahlah, saat aku dan Mir akan pulang kami tiba tiba dikejar tapi –"**

"**Mir? Dan siapa dia? Kau belum menjelaskannya pada hyung" tanya Key.**

"**Ohh, dia teman baikku, hyungdeul Mir ini anak baru juga seprtiku, tapi dia sangat dilindungi oleh hyungnya, jadi sejak keluar play group dia hanya home shcooling tanpa pernah keluar rumah sekalipun, hanya gara – gara kulitmya yang putih, sebenarnya hanya sedikit lebih putih dariku," jelas Taemin panjang lebar, Onew memandang Minho, yang dipandang hanya mengagguk, menandakan Mir tidak berbohong.**

"**Lalu? Kenapa ada 2 aroma dibajumu ini," tanya Jonghyun**

"**Umm? Aroma? Bahkan aku tidak memperhatinkannya, kami hanya berlari menghindari 3 orang aneh itu, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak bermaksud untuk merampok kami mengingat Mir adalah orang yang lumayan kaya, saat aku memberinya uang dia tidak mengambilnya malahan tangannya memegang pundakku, ah mungkin itu aroma nya hyung, saat itu aku berhasil melepas sarung tangannya sebelum dia memegang pundakku,"**

"**Ahhh, ternyata hanya begitu? Baiklah Minne – ah kau kekamar dan tidur, besuk kau harus bangun pagikan?" kata Key**

"**Tapi hyung, bukankah malam ini kita akan melakukan patroli?"**

"**Hari ini kau bebas, tapi besuk kau harus ikut Arasso?"**

"**Arrachi, umm tapi hyung tadi itu darah apa?"**

"**Ah darah rusa, itu sangat baik untukmu," jawab Key santai sambil tangannya memegang resep masakan. Taemin saat ini sudah berada dalam selimutnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk tidur. Jangan heran Taemin bukanlah Vampir murni dia berdarah campuran karena ibunya adalah manusia, jadi untuk tidur dia masih bisa. Berbeda dengan hyungn yang memang vampire murni, mereka saat ini tidak tidur, Jonghyun dan Key sudah mulai melakukan patroli dikota Seul, untuk menemukan vampire yang mungkin memangsa manusia.**

**Sementara itu didalam rumah "Minho bisa kau jelaskan siapa mir itu, sepertinya aku kenal aromaini," tanya Onew.**

"**Hyung benar, pasti kau berfikir dia adalah vampire hyicintho. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat mereka ternyata makhluk menyebalkan itu masih hidup, tapi sepertinya Mir dan Taemin tidak saling mengetahui," kata Minho.**

"**Pantas saja, haaaah," menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa disampingnya "Apa ada yang lain?"**

"**Ada, Thunder, dia overprotektif dengan Mir, tapi sepertinya tidak masalah baginya,"**

"**Aku kira vampire sanguin,"**

"**Yaaak! Aku juga sanguin hyung,"**

"**Tapi kita berbedam mereka itu kejam keroroooo! Ahhh ... sepertinya kembaran Taemin ada di Soul.**

"**Benarkah? Ayo kita cari hyung! Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya berteriak setiap puncak bulan pusnama,"**

"**Ahahaha... aku belum tahu pasti dimana tempatnya, tapi yang pasti adalah aroma baju Taemin tadi bukan lah aroma manusia, tapi Sanguin,"**


	6. My Life

**[FF EXSHINSU] Black and white – My Life**

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2013**

**Black and white**

**My Life**

**ALL MEMBER EXO **

**(Wu)Kris, (Kim)Xiumin, (Oh)Luhan (kuliah)**

**(Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1f)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**PERINGATAN**** : MAAF UNTUK BAGIAN INI SEDIKIT TIDAK MENYENAGKAN PADA BAGIAN MAKANANNYA... INI BUKAN KANIBALISME! TAPI INI HANYA CERITA KEHIDUPAN PARA WEREWOLF YANG SUDAH DIKEMAS LEBIH RAPI... JADI UNTUK YANG INGIN MEMBACA TOLONG SIAPKAN MENTAL ANDA :D :D :D **

"_**Tapi kita berbedam mereka itu kejam keroroooo! Ahhh ... sepertinya kembaran Taemin ada di Soul.**_

"_**Benarkah? Ayo kita cari hyung! Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya berteriak setiap puncak bulan pusnama,"**_

"_**Ahahaha... aku belum tahu pasti dimana tempatnya, tapi yang pasti adalah aroma baju Taemin tadi bukan lah aroma manusia, tapi Sanguin,"**_

**...**

"**Yaaaaakkk! Sehuuuunnn! Pandaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku?!" teriak seseorang didepan pintu kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan jam berapa sekarang.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Hei, wolffff! Apayang kau lakukan?!"**

"**Kami akan menemanimu seperti biasa Jongineee, hahahaha," kata Sehun dan Tao sambil melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah Jongin a.k.a Kai**

"**Aku tidak mau! Hyuuuungg, kenama makhuk jadi jadian ini dikamarku?" teriaknya pada D.O yang saat ini masih didapur.**

"**Kau tahu seperti biasaaa, Kkamjooong! Dan jangan bertengkar atau aku makan kalian!" bentanya, saat Kai dengan khusyuknya mendengarkan bentakan merdu dai D.O, sebuah jitakan sudah melayang kekepalanya**

"**Appoooo," kata Kai sambil mengelus elus Kepalanya.**

"**Panggil Hyung bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua darimu!" kata Tao tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Kai untuk menjawabnya atau lebih tepatnya membela diri, tanpa banyak bicara Kaki Kai langsung menuju Sehun, yang saat ini asik memakan keripik kentang yang sudah dipersiapkannya.**

**PLETAAAKKK...**

"**Yaaaakkk!"**

"**Panggil Hyung!"**

**Sementara itu pintu rumah D.O terdengar diketuk berkali kali.**

"**Hwaaaa! Kalian lama sekali! Kami sudah lapar," menerobos masuk begitu pintu rumah dibuka.**

"**Hei, Bekki bawa juga baju dan barang barangmu ini!" teriak si jangkung Chanyeol.**

"**Ohh, ayolah Chanieee aku capeeeekk! You are my twin, sekaligus hyungku yang sangat baik! Kau tega membiarkan dongsaeng imut yang ketinggiannya sudah kau ambil sebagian membawa barang seberat itu?!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang dibuat seimut imut marmut mungkin.**

"**Aiiissshhh! Jika bukan saudara, sudah aku cakar kau!" umpat Chanyeol.**

"**Wah hyung, kalian juga menginap disini," tanya Sehun.**

"**Benar sekaliiii!" teriak bersamaan dari Chen, Suho, Lay. "Yaaakk! Panda kau tidak mau menyambut gegemu ini?!" tanya Lay membelalakkan matanya yang sipit, dan dipaksa belok.**

"**Memang kenapa?!" jawabnya datar**

"**Dasar! Harusnya kau bukan serigala tapi panda! Huh," masuk rumah KaiSoo dengan mempoutkan mulutnya. Seluruh tamu tadi sudah masuk kedalam rumah, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00.**

"**Umm, makanannya sudah siap! Cepat keruang makaaann, dan cuci tangan kaliaaann!" teriak D.O dari arah dapur.**

"**Uwaaa! Enak sekaliii kelihatannya!" kata Chanyeol tangannya mulai merambat pada salah satu piring yang berisikan daging kijang segar. Tapi dengan sigap tangannya dipegang oleh Kai, dengan tatapan meminjam milik D.O (0.0).**

"**Menunggu yang lain! Dasar tiang listrik kelaparan!" PLETAAAKKK...**

"**Appoo...!" teriak Kai, tidak lama seluruh penghuni (?) rumah sudah berkumpul dimeja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang dimulai dari ujung Suho, Chen, D.O, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun dan Lay sebenarnya masih ada 3 tempat kosong lagi yang seharusnya terisi oleh Kris, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Tiba tiba selfon Suho berdering dan ...**

"**Yaaakk! Kenapa baru sekarang?"**

**...**

"**Baiklah! Aku akan keluar!"**

"**Siapa hyung? Tanya D.O**

"**Sepertinya hadiah untuk beberapa orang," kata Suho, langsung melenggang kearah pintu, dan beberapa saat kemudian...**

"**Yaa! Kau tidak memeluk Hyungmu?" tanya suara lembut**

"**Seenaknya saja kalian makan tanpa menunggu kami pulang!" sahut suara yang sedikit cempreng**

"**HYUUUUNGGG," teriak Sehun dan Chen bersamaan begitu melihat hyungnya pulang, memang selama hyungnya kuliah sudah 2 tahun belum pulang ke Korea. Semuanya mulai membicarakan tentang kuliah Xiumin dan Luhan, tawa dan bahagia menyelimuti seluruh penghuni rumah, tapi tidak untuk Tao, raut mukanya sedih dan ini ditangkap oleh Lay. Lay tahu pasti Tao sangat merindukan Kris gege.**

"**Yaakk! Panda kenapa denganmu?! Cepat makan atau akan memaksamu makan sayuran itu!" bentak Lay.**

"**Iya, iya aku makan!" mulai memakan makanan manusianya, memang dari seluruh penghuni rumah yang makan makanan manusia hanya Kai, Tao, Luhan, dan seangkan D.O yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan memasakkan yang dibuatnya untuk Kai.**

"**Lihat, aaauum," kata Tao sambil memasukkan sepotong steak besar kedalam mulutnya dengan sangat kesal dengan tatapan membunuh pada gegenya. Lay hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap usap kepala adiknya ini, tapi tanpa disadari, pundak Tao bergetar, Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya dari yang lain.**

"**Haahh... kau pasti iri dengan mereka dan merindukan Kris hyung?" kata Lay lembut sambil memeluk Tao, yang masih menangis sesenggukan.**

"**Heiii! Hyung apa kau tidak bisa menahan air matamu? Ingat aku ini DONGSAENGMU!" menekankan kata Dongsaeng diakhir kalimat, mendengar perkataan Kai yang lain kaget pasalnya baru sekali ini dia memanggil Tao dengan sebutan hyung, tapi semua mengerti itu adalah cara terbaiknya untuk menenangkan hyungnya yang cengeng ini. **

"**Gege, aku merindukan Kris gegeee... Hiks... hiks... hwaaa!" tangisan Toa pecah seketika, seseorang berjalan dari arah pintu menuju ruang makan tanpa satupun yang menyaari kecuali Xiumin, Suho, dan Luhan yang memang mengetahui rencananya dari awal.**

"**Yak! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya suara familiar dalam dan berat dari arah samping Tao yang ditanya hanya bengong, sambil terus menengokkan kepalanya kearah Lay dan orang itu berulang kali.**

"**Gege?! Ini kau?" kata Tao masih dalam suara parau dan isakan tangisnya**

"**Tentusaja, kau pikir siapa?" **

"**Gege? Kau Kris gege? Hwaaaa! Gege aku sangat merindukan hadiah yang sudah aku pesan sejak duluuuu!" teriaknya sambil berlari memeluk Kris.**

"**MWOOO!? Kau hanya merindukan hadiah bukan aku?!" bentak Kris kaget dengan wajah datarnya berubah menjadi syok berat bagaikan seekor naga yang perawatan kukunya rusak #abaikan# dengan meminjam tatapan mempesona milik D.O jika sedang kaget O.O, dan selanjutnya diiringi oleh suara tawa dari seluruh penghuni,**

"**Tentu saja rindu, tapi gege yang kedua setelah panda ku! Hiks... hiksss... hwaaaa, dimana pandaku?" katanya sambil meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda yakni menangis.**

"**Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi! Pandamu ada didepan tv, dan hentikan ini! Bisa bisa bahjuku penuh dengan ingus," kata Kris, memaksa Tao menjauh darinya, Tao hanya mencucutkan mulutnya, dan menariknya duduk menyuruh Lay bergeser, dengan isyarat tangannya dan matanya.**

"**Yaakk! Menyesal aku berbaik hati padamu tadi!" umpat Lay kesal dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya.**

"**Gege, gege mau apa? Biar aku ambilkan," tanya Tao semanis mungkin tapi tidak perlu terlalu manis karena pada dasarnya kakak author yang ini emang udah manis ehemm...**

"**Aku mau daging Rusa itu,"**

"**Nee," kata Tao dengan senyum sumringahnya mengambilkan Kris sepotong daging Rusa mentah.**

"**Heyyy, Kkamjong! Cobalah makan makanan yang normal," kalimat yang berasal dari salah seorang hyungnya yaitu Chen. "Aku normal, lihat ini selayaknya makanan umumnya,"**

"**Aiiiisshhh,,, maksudku makanan bangsamu!"**

"**Asal hyung tau Tao dan –" kalimatnya terpotong oleh tao yang masih bersikeras memaksa Kai memanggilnya gege "GEGE atau HYUNG!" "Ok ok! Panda GEGE, puas? Luhan Gege makan yang sama dengan ku," jawab Kai santai dengan tangan masih berkutat dengan steak buatan D.O, Chen yang mendengar elakan dari adik sahabatnya ini hanya bisa menggeleng dan diam, sudah tahu jika meneruskan perdebatan ini akan menjadi perang dunia ke – 1 antar warewolf. Mereka hanya butuh waktu setengah jam utuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan dimeja.**

"**Hyung, hyung... ayo main dengan kami!" rengek Tao pada Kris, sedangkan yang diajak hanya menggeleng dan tetap fokus dengan bukunya.**

"**Hyung..." kini giliran Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan.**

"**Yakk... Baozi hyuuuungg," rengek Kai yang melebihi kesua saudaranya, Kai memasang aegyo andalannya dan menarik tangan Xiumin yang saat ini sedang tiduran dilantai.**

"**Lepaskan aku! Kkmjong!" seru Xiumin dengan malas karena dia masih merasa sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh menuju rumah D.O. Tanpa putus asa Kai memberikan isyarat pada kedua saudaranya untuk membantu menarik Xiumin, namun sekarang bukan lagi tangannya namun kaki Xiumin, sedangkan Tangnnya dengan sangat setia bertahan pada kaki D.O yang dengan kusyuk menonton pororo, hal ini lah yang menyebabkan Kai tidak mau meminta D.O untuk menemani mereka bermain, Kai, Tao dan Sehun sudah hafal denga peringatan D.O "KAU AKAN KU BUNUH JIKA MENGGAGUKU SAAT MENONTON PORORO DAN SAAT MEMASAK" inilah kalimat mutiara yang diberikan D.O pada Kkamjong.**

**Saat ini Xiunim berteriak sekuat tenaga dan D.O terlihat mulai terganggu aktifitasnya "Yaaakk! Kalian lepaskan akuuuu! Kriiisss, pandamuuuu Kriiiissss, Laaaaayyy!" teriak Xiumin memohon.**

"**Aku tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Wu Zitao, Ge," jawab Lay santai, yang masih dendam dengan Tao sedangkan Kris seperti sebelumnya imannya masih kuat dari godaan untuk meluapkan kemarahanya.**

"**Hwaaa, Luuhaaaa!"**

"**Ahahaha, hyung dia tidak ada disini dia baru saja keluar bersama BaekYeol dan Ceh hyung untuk membelikanku Buble tea lagi ummm mungkin sekalian kehutan mencari hewan buruan, ahahaha," kata Sehun sekilas dan diselingi tawa.**

"**Hyaaaa! Kyuuuuung – " kalimat Xiumin terpotong oleh tatapan membunuh milik D.O seketika perasaan dan hati kecil Kai mulai merasakan hal buruk yang mungkin menimpanya dan Tao Sehun, benar saja tampa menunggu waktu lama sebuah alunan suara dengan tingkat 8 oktav atau mungkin lebih mengalum kasar keluar dari mulut sexy Kim Kyungsoo.**

"**Diaaaaaammm!" Kai, Tao, dan Sehun mengkeret (?) san mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan saling merangkul lengan, sekarang suara D.O berubah 180' menjadi halus, bukan bukan halus tapi sangat halus, namun bukannya memenangkan hati ke 3 maknae ini tapi malah terdengar menakutkan bagi mereka.**

"**Dongsaengdeuuull, bisakah kalian minta maaf pada hyung kalian yang lain?" mereka hanya mengagguk pasrah "kalau begitu lakukan sekarang," kata D.O dengan senyuman tepatnya seringai serigala.**

"**Hyungdeul maafkan kami," kata mereka serentak dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari para hyungnya.**

"**Sekarang, segera tidur atau tdak ada makanan sebulaaaan untuk kalian dan para member yang laiiiin," teriak D.O, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya pasrah, pasalnya jika mereka melawan akan sama saja masuk kandang naga peliharaan Kris, atau mungkin disengat kalajengking milik Chen dan yang lebih parah adalah akan di ceramahi habis habisan oleh BaekYeol, inilah hal mengerikan yang mungkin bisa mereka terima, dengan sangat berat hati mereka melangkah menuju kamar Kai yang memang mereka tempati bertiga, namun sebelumnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut "Umm, hyung kami harus mempersiapkan peralatan untuk besuk, jadii –"**

"**Aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk laian, sekaranng pergi tidur, CEPAAAATTT," dengan langkah gontai 3 maknae ini menuju kamar tanpa ada protes apapun darimulut mereka,"**

**...**

"**Yang Chul Yong?! Dimana kau?" teriak seseorang dengan mulut seperti D.O tidak lain adalah kakak tertua Mir a.k.a Yang Chul Yong**

"**Aku sedang mandi hyung! Ada apa?" teriaknya balik, setelah mendengar pertanyaan hyung tertuanya**

"**Cepat turun kita makan, aku sudah membawakanmu darah kuda,"**

"**Jinjaa?! Aku akan segera kesanaaa!" balasnya dengan suara semangat setelah mendengar darah kuda, darah kuda memang minuman kesukaan Mir, jangan tannya kenapa dia meminum darah sudah pasti karena dia adalah Vampir, Mir dan keluarganya maksudku hyungdeulnya adalah vampire golongan hycintho, vampire dengan mata biru dan kulit sangat putih.**

"**Hei bagimana hari pertamamu keluar dari rumah untuk pertamakalinya setelah playgroup?"**

"**Ternyata kau sangat sadar untuk mengunciku selama ini Seungho hyung,"**

"**Ahahaha, yang penting kau sekarang bisa bermain diluarkan?" jawab Seungho sedikit penekanan. **

"**Hyung dengar dari Thunder kau punya teman baru dan dari wajahmu yang memang pucat itu sepertinya kau hari ini sangat senang," Celetuk salah satu hyungnya yang lain yaitu G.O**

"**Ah tentu saja!" kata Mir mantap sambil mengagguk anggukkan kepalanya disela sela acara makannya sambil berusaha menelan makanannya dan mengumpulkan energi untuk membagi ceritanya pada hyungnya "Aku tadi mendapat teman baru hyuung! Kau tahu dia adalah Lee Taemin, sepertinya kami sangat mirip, kulit kami sama sama putih yaah meskipun lebih putih kulitku. Aku duduk sebangku dengannya, dia sangat baiiik! Dia mau berteman denganku meskipun sudah melihat keanehan dari kulitku yang terlampau pucat hehehe,"**

"**Benarkah mungkin dia hanya berpura pura padamu," sahut seseorang yang kini sedang menuangkan cairan merah pekat kedalam gelasnya, Yang Chan Sun a.k.a Yang Joon.**

"**Hyuuungg! Aku tidak terima teman baikku sekaligus teman pertamaku kau jelek jelekkan!"**

"**Ups, sepertinya kau sudah sangat percaya padanya, siapa tahu dia itu sesama vampir, bahkan anjing liar itu," sahutnya tidak mau kalah dari si maknae.**

"**Hentikan hyung! Kau tega sekali pada Mir, Lanjutkan ceritamu Mir dan jangan lupa menyertakan tentang alasan kenapa bajumu bisa kotor seperti itu," bela Thunder yang memang sangat menyayangi Mir.**

"**Hehehe, weeee #merongpadaJoon, terimakasih hyung sudah membelaku dari vampire itu, baiklah aku teruskan ya ceritanya? Ehem, Taemin itu adik dari Lee Jonghyung ketua divisi seni mungkin Thunder hyung mengenalnya, dia juga mau mengajariku untuk bertingkah saat ada orang baru hehe, maklum pasti kalian tahu alasannya?"**

"**Bagaimana bajumu?" tanya Thunder mengingatkan Mir.**

"**Hehehe, uwaaaaa," tiba tiba Mir berseru, dan ini membuat keempat hyungnya kaget, Seungho menumpahkan makanannya (Keluarga "Yang" ini memang sudah beradaptasi untuk memakan makanan seperti manusia, namun tetap saja meminum darah tapi darah hewan), Thunder tidak sengaja menyenggol Joon yang sedang minum dan membuat cairan merah pekat ini tumpah kebajunya, sedangkan G.O masih terbatuk – batuk akibat tersedak, sedangkan maknae hanya memasang tampang super polos "Hyungdeul tidak apa – apa? Baiklah sepertinya kalian tidak sabar sampai seperti itu. Kami dikejar oleh 3 orang, entah mereka mau apa yang pasti bukan merampok karena saat Taemin memberikan beberapa lembar uang mereka tidak mau menerimanya, kami lari secepat kami bisa," semua hyungnya saling berpandangan sepertinya pikiran mereka berempat sama yaitu "mereka bukan merampok" lalu apa tujuan mereka.**

"**Tunggu kau lari? Tapi bagaimana dengan Taemin? Kau ingat kau siapa?" Tanya Seungho.**

"**Aku sangat salut dengan Taemin, selain baik hati larinya juga sangat cepat, jadi kami berlari bersama, Taemin sempat memukul orang itu," jawab Mir santai. Seluruh hyungnya hanya mengagguk dan kembali menikmati hidangannya.**

**...**

**Gimana? Commen ya chingu :D :D mian kalau belum bagus alur sama bahasanya**


	7. I meet you

**[FF EXO SHINEE SUJU] Black and white – You**

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2014**

**Black and white**

**My Life**

**ALL MEMBER EXO **

**(Wu)Kris, (Kim)Xiumin, (Oh)Luhan (kuliah)**

**(Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1f)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**:D SEBELUMNYA GYURIN UCAPKAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014 :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

"_**Tunggu kau lari? Tapi bagaimana dengan Taemin? Kau ingat kau siapa?" Tanya Seungho.**_

"_**Aku sangat salut dengan Taemin, selain baik hati larinya juga sangat cepat, jadi kami berlari bersama, Taemin sempat memukul orang itu,"**_

_**...**_

**Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 ini adalah saat dimana kita berada dialam mimpi, nmun tidak bagi para vampir, ini adalah kegiatan mereka untuk berburu, beberapa berpatroli.**

"**Yeey, yeey, yey!" seru seorang namja bertampang imut yang saat ini sedang menikmati kegiatannya lompat lompat diatas kasur tidurnya, sedangkan seseorang yang lain dalam satu ruangan itu hanya berdecak kesal lantara kegiatannya diganggu.**

"**Yaaak! Mir! Bisakah kau tenang, ini sudah malam! Bagaimana jika manusia terganggu dengan tingkah konyolmu itu?! Dan apa kau lihat aku sedang belajar, besuk kami ada ujian," bentak namja tersebut tidak lain adalah Thunder.**

"**Hehehe mianheee, aku hanya terlalu senang untuk kesekolah besuk hyung aku Ingin bermain, dan bersenang – senang dengan Taemin, dia janji akan memberitahuku berbagai hal," jawab Mir semangat, meskipun Thunder merasa terganggu namun saat berbalik menatap bukunya lagi sekilas senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya mendengar penuturan dari adik tercintanya.**

**...**

"**Taemin, yak lee taemin cepat bangun aku tidak mau kita terlambat,"**

"**Ummm, sebentar lagi," gumam Taemin ogah ogahan untuk membuka matanya**

"**Hyuuuungg! Taemin tidak mau bangun," teriak Jonghyun.**

"**Ne... nee! Aku bangun Ok, tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara burukmu itu," umpat Taemin kesal, dengan sikap hyungnya - PLETAAAK~ "beraninya kau bicapa seperti itu," meninggalkan Taemin yang masih dengan kusyuk mengelus kepala jamurnya yang sakit akibat perlakuan tidak senonoh (?) hyungnya.**

"**Hyung aku pinjam kacamata tahun baru kemarin ya?" tanya Taemin begitu selesai mandi dan turun menuju meja makan.**

"**TIDAK BOLEH,"jawab kasar menngalun indah dari mulut Minho dan Jonghyun "Kau tidak boleh meminjam dari orang yang masih bersekolah disana!" Sambung Minho.**

"**Dasar keroro narsis, memangnya yang punya kacamata seperti itu hanya kau? Lagipula hyungku bukan hanya keroro narsis dan dinosaurus cempreng, bagaimana key hyung?"**

"**Pakai saja, bukankah kau sudah punya sendiri untuk apa pinjam lagi?"**

"**Ini untuk Mir, dia tidak punya kacamata seperti ini,"**

"**Waaahh, uri dongsaeng baik sekali ya, tapi jangan bertingkah tidak sopan dengan kedua hyungmu mengerti?" kata Key lembut.**

**Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, saatnya bagi seluruh siswa siswi untuk berangkat kesekolah dengan segera, karena sebentar lagi sudah akan masuk apa lagi untuk para sumbae akan ada tes dari sonsengnim mereka, memang untk para sunbae harus mengikuti ujian pada pagi hari mengingat mereka akan memberikan pengarahan pada dongsaeng barunya.**

"**Aku akan mengantar kalian semua hari ini aku libur, cepat masuk mobil!" kata Onew. Key duduk didepan dekat Onew yang sedang menyetir, sedangkan ketiga dongsaengnya berusaha berebut tempat duduk dibelakang, dengan Temin menyempil ditengah hyungnya. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai sekolah. Tepat saat mereka keluar mobil terdengar teriakan yang familiar semakin mendekat.**

"**Taemiiiiiiiiiiin – aaahhhhh!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata Mir, wajahnya sangat senang dan bersemangat dia sedikit berlari dan memberikan lambaian tangan menghampiri Taemin meskipun jarak mereka hanya 3 meter karena mobil Mir berada dibelakang mobil Taemin, terlihat Mir diapit oleh kedua hyungnya.**

"**Yaaak, Miiir! Eh kau dengan siapa? Hyungmu yang kau ceritakan menyebalkan itu?" tanya Taemin begitu sampai didepannya.**

"**Ahaha, kau benar pasti karena wajahku mirip dengan orang ini," PLETAAK – sebuah jitakan melayang bebas dikepala Mir "Enak saja! Apa dia bicara seperti itu padamu? Aiiisshh! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Eh salam kenal ya, aku Yang Joon, panggil saja Joon hyung. Apa kalian juga sudah kenal dengan dia?" tanya Joon menunjuk kearah namja putih berambut coklat pirang,disamping Mir.**

"**Ooh dia Thunder sunbae,,, hehe salam kenal aku Taemin, dan mereka ini adalah hyungku Minho dan Jjong, senang bertemu denganmu hyung! Ternyata yang dikatakan Mir tidak terlalu buruk, beruntung dia punya hyung yang baik sepertimu," kata Taemin diikuti membungkuk, sedangkan hyungnya hanya saling bertukar pandangan membunuh dengan didepannya.**

"**Ahahaha, jadi kau yang bernama Taemin? Waah, sepertinya kau bisa menjadi teman baik adikku, eeh hyungmu yang itu sepertinya memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Thunder,"**

"**TIDAK!" bentak ketiganyanya bersamaan "MWO? Ahaha kalian kompak banget ya," Kata Joon.**

"**Ahaha, tapi kalian sangat baik dan perhatian, sedangkan mereka, haah," kata Taemin dengan kesadaran penuh hyungnya masih berada disampingnya. PLETAAAKK ~**

"**Apppoooo! Yak apa yang kau lakukan hyuung!" seru Taemin.**

"**Enak saja kau bilang kami tidak peduli?! Aiiissshh, anak ini," bentak Jonghun tidak terima atas kalimat indah dari mulut dongsaeng bungsunya. **

"**Ahahaha, sudahlah jangan bertengkar bukankah kalian harus masuk sekarng? Oh iya, Taemin jadilah teman baik Mir dan tolong jaga dia ya, dia baru saja mengerti bagai mana berteman setelah sekian lama," kata Joon seraya membungkuk 90' didepan Taemin, sedanggkan Taemin hanya salah tingkah melihat orang yang lebih tua daeinya membungkuk dan memohon padanya.**

"**Kau kira doongsaengku penjaganya," celetuk Jjong.**

"**Te – tentu saja hyung, tapi bisakah kau tidak membungkuk seperti ini?" Joon yang mendengar kata itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum penuh makna.**

"**Yaak! Aku akan menjemputmu, ingat telfon saat kalian sudah pulang!" teriak Onew yang dari tadi mengawasi dari dalam mobil bersama Key.**

"**Nee," jawan singkat Minho, sambil berlalu meninggalkan perkumpulan kecil itu, begitu juga Jjong "Taemin cepat kau kau bisa terlambat!"**

"**Hyung aku kedalam dulu, dan kalian pakai artribut itu sekarang!" kata Thunder, meninggalkan Joon, Mir dan Taemin.**

"**Hyung kami kekelas dulu ya, kajja Taemin!" kata Mir pada Taemin**

"**Aku permisi hyung, ah hyung sepertinya untuk masalah cinta Mir tidak perlu aku ajari," bisik Taemin pada Joon, yang hanya bisa memasang tampang kaget. Saatini keduanya sudah menuju sekolah dengan tangan saling merangkul satu sama lain.**

**...**

"**Oppaaaaaa! Tunggu akuuuu, kertas kertas ini berat!" teriak seorang yeoja, yang saat ini berlari mengejar salah seorang Sunbae yang dia panggil oppa, rambut gelombang keriting hitamnya yang di kuncir setengah bergerak seirama dengan larinya. Tanpa disadarinya – **

**BRUUUK – semua map dan kertas yang sebelumnya berada digendongan yeoja ini terbang tanpa arah,**

"**Appooo!" rintihnya memegang hidungnya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil oppa segera lari menghampiri yeoja yang terjatuh ini.**

"**Yak, gwecana?" tanya seseorang yang ditabrak yeoja ini, dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan "Mianhe, aku tidak hati – hati," tangannya mulai sibuk mengumpulkan semua kertas dan map yang terjatuh.**

"**Anniyaa, ini salahku ayo aku bantu," diulurkan tangnnya pada yeoja yang saat ini masih berlutut, tangan itu langsung diraihnya untuk berdiri sedangkan namja itu berganti mengumpulkan berkas dan mapnya.**

"**Yaakk, Gyuriiee! Kau tidak apa apa? Ada yang terluka? Maafkan oppa nee? Menyuruhmu membawakan barang barang ini, aku akan memanggil Taecyeon dulu," sesaat setelah bertanya orang ini langsung mengetik nomor dan mengcallnya, tidak lama dari arah 1a berlari orang asing.**

"**Ada apa?" tanyanya memandang yeoja itu.**

"**Ah hehehe, aku hanya kurang hati hati oppa." Kaya yeoja itu, namun mata namja yang tidak lain adalah Taecyeon sudah beralih pada namja yang saat ini sedang membantu mengumpulkan kertas dan map yang tejatuh tadi, tangan kekar Taecyeon meraih leher kemeja namja itu "Yaak! Apa ang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku? Jika sampai ada yang lecet! Akan aku hajar kau!" bentaknya**

"**Yaak, yak apa yang kau lakukan oppa?!" bentaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman oppanya.**

"**Cho Gyurin! Dia yang sudah mencelakaimu!?"**

"**Bukan dia, tapi aku kurang hati hati oppa," jawabnya masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat oppanya "Lagi pula ini salahmu! Kenapa kau lupa membawa semua map map ini?"**

"**MWO? Jadi, ah mianhe umm siapa –?"**

"**Jongin, Kim Jongin bisa panggil Kai, salam kenal maaf tadi itu," sahutnya**

"**Tolong maafkan oppa ku yanng agak stres itu," menunjukkan tangnnya pada Taecyeon, dan yang ditunjuk hanya memasang tampang sebal.**

"**Ah, kau adik D.O? Salam kenal aku Nickhun oppa Gyurie, maafya kami sudah salah sangka, eh sudah hampir bel masuk. Yak Taecyeon kita harus mengantar berkas ini ayo ikut aku! Cepat masuk bisa bahaya jika kalian terlambat," Katanya berlari dan diikuti Taecyeon dari belakang.**

"**Umm, Jongin – ssi aku kekelas duluan nee, maaf ya yang tadi hehe," katanya sedikit menuduk.**

"**Panggil Kai saja, umm – "**

"**Gyu, kau boleh panggil aku Gyu, ah Kai aku harus kekelas dulu byee," kata Gyurin berlari menuju kelasnya, namun Kai berteriak "Dimana kelasmuuu?"**

"**1a," teriak balik dan memasuki kelas," seseorang yang mengamati dari samping pintu kelas.**

"**Uhuuuu, ada yang sedang jatuh cintaaa," katanya bagaikan duri mengalun indah melewati tulang pendengaran Kai.**

"**Diam kau Mochi,"**

**Seperti biasa masa ospek untuk siswa siswi baru sudah mulai dijalankan, hingga pada saat istirahat. Berbagai kejadian unik terjadi disini.**

**...**

"**Bisa berikan, nasi dan sup sayurnya?" tanya Gyurin.**

"**Tentu saja, mianhe... kau adik Nickhun?"**

"**Eh? Hehe iya ahjuma dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Gyu menampakkan wajah herannya dan sedikit memiringkn kepalanya.**

"**Dia yang memberitahuku, Baiklah karena oppamu sangat baik aku akan memberimu ekstra, apa yang kau mau?"**

"**Haa? Benarkah kalau begitu bisa tambah susu coklatnya ahjuma, hehe gomawo," Gyu memekik senang mendengar penawaran ekstra dari ahjuma kantin, karena saat ini memang dia sedang sangat lapar.**

"**Hmm, adik kakak memang sama sama ramah dan sopan," kata ahjuma itu pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Gyu meskipun jarak mereka sekarang sudah 5m ditambah kebisingan dikantin saat ini...**

"**Yaak, Miiir! Dimana Taemin?" tanya Gyu yang saat ini sudah berada tepat didepan Mir.**

"**Dia sedang mengambil makanan, Gyurie kudengar kau tadi terjatuh,"**

"**Ahaha, kau tahu dari siapa Mir?" katanya sambil mengaduk aduk makanannya, dan mulai memasukkan nasi ke mulutya**

"**Dari Taecyeon hyung saat kami keluar kelas, dia menceritakannya padaku sepertinya dia sangat menyangimu, sampai sampai tidak boleh ada sedikitpun goresan," kata Mir mengagkat bahunya. Gyu yang mendengar penuturan Mir tersedak betapa childish oppanya.**

**Sementara itu dari kejauhan terlihat dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.**

"**Ayo makan disini," ajak Henry**

"**Ani, aku ingin makan disana," menunjuk meja yang saat ini dipakai Mir dan Gyurin dengan dagunya, terlihat dari sana sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama "Kau pikir itu namjachingunya?"**

"**I don't know Kkamjong, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta," kata Hanry mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Gyurin, namun dihalangi oleh kaki Kai karena kedua tangannya sedang membawa nampan "What are you doing?"**

"**Kesanalah! Bukankah kau bilang ingin ketempat yeoja itu?" menarik tangan Kai, menuju meja Gyu dan Mir.**

"**Yakk, hyung! Ato kita makan di sana," tiba tiba pekik Sehun bersamaan dengan Tao datang.**

"**Yaak! Dia mau makan di dekat yeoja itu," celetuk Henry dengan tampang super ****junior kulitnya jadi eksotis ****#abaikan polos tanpa dosa tanpa memikirkan ancaman yang sudah mengitainya saat ini dari seorang namja berkulit exotics(?)**

"**Diam kau mochi!"**

"**Disana? Ayo kita segera kesana," celetuk Tao tiba tiba yang membuat Kai terkejut karena tangnnya juga ikt ditarik.**

**Tiba tiba lima orang datang menghampiri meja yng saat ini ditempati Mir dan Gyurin - **

"**HAII," kata lima orang itu bersamaan, hal ini membuar Mir dan Gyurin menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Sedang kan sumber suara itu menoleh secra bersamaan yang tidak lain Kai dan Taemin, sedangkan Sehun dan Tao sedangkan Henry duduk disamping kanan Gyu tepat didepan Mir, Kai yang saat ini duduk disamping kiri Gyu tepat didepan Taemin , para penonton drama kecil ini hanya bisa terbengong begitu tersadar akan pemandangan didepan mereka.**

"**AAAAAAAA! HAAANTTUUU!," teriak keduanya secara bersamaan, sedangkan ke 5 temannya yang saat duduk hanya bisa melindungi telinganya dari teriakan merdu keduanamja ini.**

"**Yaaakk! Itu bukan hantu Minnie – ah, Kai! kau lihat kaki kalian masih menapak tanah? Eh ternyata kalian sangat mirip! Pantas saja tadi wajahmu sangat familiar hampir seperti saudara kembar," kata Gyu sambil mengambil minuman kotakknya. Sedangkan Taemin dan Kai hanya bisa tercengang melihat keanehan ini.**

"**Ahahaha, kalian memang sangat mirip tapiii – " kata Mir menggantung dan membuat Henry menyahut tanpa diminta (lama lama dipanggilin tukang listrik gegara nyahut mullu kerjanya).**

"**Tidak apa apa, pasti kau akan mengatakan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dari mereka, itu kenyataan jadi katakan saja agashi," saat ini Henry hanya berusaha meyakinkan Mir dengan tampang serius yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa disebut serius, karena wajahnya memang imut. Mir hanya memasang tampang kaget "Kau bisa baca pikiranku, eoh umm - ?"**

"**Ahahaha, Henry. Cho Henry, tenang saja agashi, semua orang didunia ini bisa mengetahui perbedaan mencolok dari mereka katakan saja,"**

"**Itu benar katakan saja, aku tidak tega untuk mengatakannya karena aku lebih muda darinya, bisa bisa aku dihajar saat sampai rumah, eh perkrnalkan aku Oh Sehun" celetuk Sehun menatap Mir.**

"**Akhuu, Thauu –" sambung seseorang tapi tidak dimengerti oleh Mir, "Yaak! Telan dulu yang ada di mulutmu itu, menjijikkan sekali!" bentak Henry merasa risih. Saat ini kedua pusat perbincangan hanya terdian berdiri ditempat mereka, tanpa ada satupun kaliat yang terucap. Glek semua yang ada didalam mulut Tao sudah ditelannya, Mir memandangnya dengantatapan heran tapi mulutnya menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya 'sepertinya tanpa dia kunyah' batin mir mulai bercicara(?), tapi hatinya merasa senang, bukan tapi sangat teramat senang memiliki teman baru yang begitu hangat **

"**Ahehehe, Mianhe aku Wu Zhitao, panggil Tao saja, cepat agashi katakan apa yang ada didalam hatimu paling dalam, aku mendukungmu sepenuh hati,"**

"**Ahahaha, benarkah? Tapi bisakah kalian memanggilku Mir saja? Namaku Yang Mir, salam kenal. Masalah itu perbedaan kalian seperti kertas hitam dan putih," kata Mir hati hati, namun hanya disambut tawa keras oleh Henry. Tanpa disadari Gyu menarik ujung serangan mereka, agar duduk karena dia udah menyadari tatapan mata dari yang lainnya. BRUUK – kedua orang ini sudah terduduk masih dengan keadaan diam.**

"**Yaak! Waktu istirahat hampir habis, dan kalian belum memakan makanan kalian. Baiklah aku akan meluruskan sesuatu. Yaakk! Minne – ah, orang yang didepanmu ini adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai dan Kai yang didepanmu ini adalah Lee Taemin! Apa kalian paham? Aisshh kenapa aku memiliki teman seperti ini," pernyataan Gyu hanya disambut dengan anggukan kaku keduanya, meski memang sudah ada aktifitas dari mereka tidak seperti tadi.**

"**Umm, salam kenal ya Taemin,"**

"**Ahahaha, iy – iya salam kenal juga Kai," balas Taemin hambar.**

"**Waaahh, kalian bear benar mirip! Baiklah hari ini kita akan menjadi teman setuju," teriak Tao, Mir hanya memasang tampang kagetnya dan dengan polosnya bertanya .**

"**Ka – ka – Kalian mau berteman denganku," tanyanya dengan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri lainnya heran mendengar hal ini, namun tidak bagi Gyu dan Taemin.**

"**Yaakk! Mir jangan selalu bertanya seperti itu!" celetuk Taemin, mulai risih dengan pertanyaan Mir, karena Taemin memang orang yang sangat peduli dengan temannya, dia tidak mau Mir terus menerus memandang dirinya ini berbeda, dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena perbedaan kulit yang dia miliki **

"**Baiklah, kita teman, dan Mir aku tidak mau kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi! Oooh, ayolah kulitmu itu normal kau tahu, mereka hanya iri denganmu, dan jangan dngarkan omongan orang yang tidak berguna itu,"**

"**Mir – ah, kami ini temanmu dan kami semua mau menjadi temanmu! Memangnya siapa yang akan mengatai kulit putihmu ini?! Aku akan menghajarnya," celetuk Gyu dengan tampang mantapnya.**

"**Eh, ternya ta kulitmu memang sangat putih tapiii, itu sangat baguuus!" seru Henry senang, karena kulit mereka ditambah Taemin tidak kalah jauh bedanya, namun lebih terlihat cerah milik Henry sedangkan Taemin dan Mir memiliki kulit pucat.**

**...**

**...**


	8. We are friend

**[FF EXO SHINEE SUJU] Black and white – We are Friend**

**Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2014**

**Black and white**

**ALL MEMBER EXO **

**(Wu)Kris, (Kim)Xiumin, (Oh)Luhan (kuliah)**

**(Kim)Suho, (Wu)Lay (kelas 3)**

**(Park)Baekhyun, (Park)Chanhyol, (Kim-)Kyungsoo, (Kim)Chen (kelas 2)**

**(kim-)Kai(1b), (Oh)Sehun (1c), (wu) Tao (kelas 1f)**

**+ ALL MEMBER SHINEE (marga Lee semua)**

**Brothership, horror, comedy (?)**

"_**Mir – ah, kami ini temanmu dan kami semua mau menjadi temanmu! Memangnya siapa yang akan mengatai kulit putihmu ini?! Aku akan menghajarnya," **_

"_**Eh, ternya ta kulitmu memang sangat putih tapiii, itu sangat baguuus!"**_

_**...**_

**TEEEET...TEEET...TEEEEETTT...**

**Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa ini adalah saat yang sangat ditunggu sluruh siswa, lorong sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak manusia dan makhluk bukan manusia(?), yang sangat ingin pulang.**

"**Yaaakkk! Kalian!" teriak seseorang yang sangat dikenali oleh Taemin, Gyu dan Mir yaitu teriakan Henry.**

"**Ah, Henryyy!" pekik Mir melambaikan tangannya ke arah Henry yang saat ini diikuti Sehun Tao dan tentu saja Kai.**

"**Kalian juga mau pulang?" pekik Sehun.**

"**Tentu saja, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Taemin yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kia, begitu juga Kai.**

"**Ah hai Taemin, maaf ya aku kemarin masih terkejut melihat mu, hehehe,"**

"**Ahahaha, tentu saja aku juga sama!" Jawab Taemin.**

"**Baiklah, kita sekarang berteman," kata Kai dan Taemin bersaman dan diikuti rangkulan dari keduanya, sekarang Henry ikut nyambung – **

"**Baiklah, baiklah, kalian yang baru bertrmu saudara kembar, bisakah kalian mengaggap kali yang ada disini!" **

"**Ahahaha," selanjutnya hanya disambut tawa oleh semuanya, sedangkan Gyu mulai gemas dengan Henry yang saat ini mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Gyu tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi mochi milik Henry tanpa izin yang punya.**

"**Appooo," kata Henry, sedangakan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat adegan ini kecuali Kai yang melotot dan menarik Henry menjauhi Gyu.**

"**Yaak, Gyurie jangan dekat dekat mochi ini, kau bisa tertular anehnya," pekik Kai. Sekarang mereka berjalan melewati lapang sekolah, tanpa ada yang menyadari kecuali Mir dan Gyu bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka saat ini dari balik pohon dekat gerbang, bukan masalah bagi Mir karena dia tahu itu adalah Joon, yang saat ini tersenyum melihat mereka, sedangkan Gyu merasakan aura milik oppanya yang sedikit berbeda dari dalam gedung sekolah lantai 3.**

"**Hmm, sepertinya mereka teman baik. Kasihan kau Mir, belum pernah merasakan bagaimana berteman itu. Yaah mungkin aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir," bisik Joon.**

"**Yak! Kalian mau ikut kami besuk? Bukankah kita diberi waktu untuk mencari perlengkapan ospek malam?" tanya Tao tiba tiba.**

"**Umm, sepertinya itu bagus!" kata Gyu.**

"**Ah, aku juga akakan ikut," kata Kai yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan Taemin.**

"**Baiklah, sekarang aku melihat seseorang yang mulai melancarkan serangannya," pekik pelan Henry dan hanya dihadiahi dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Kai.**

"**Biklah bagaimana kita berbelanja dan bermain hingga sore harii?" tanya Mir, sarannya disetujui oleh yang lain "Umm, bisakah kalian menunjukkanku berbegai hal menarik? Dan apapun itu, mungkin mainan atau yang lain," kata Mir memasang aegyonya. Taemin merangkul pundak Mir dan berkata "Tentu saja untuk sahabatku yang belum perlah keluar rumah sejak playgroup, benarkan?" Mir yang mendapat tanggapan ini tersenyum renyah dan sangat bersemangat.**

"**Hah? Apa itu serius?" tanya Sehun, heran mendengar penuturan Taemin.**

"**Benar, itu gegara kulit ku hehehe – "sebelum selesai dengan penjelasannya Gyu merengkul Mir, dan berkata "Baiklah! Khusus untuk Mir kita kita besuk akan membeli perlengkapan dahulu dan kita akan bermain sepuasnyaaa," kata Gyu.**

"**Uwaa! Uwaaa! Waaa!" teriak Henry yang membuat lainnya kaget**

"**Ada apa?"Tanya Tao**

"**Adaaa yang sedaaang cemburuuuuu," kata Henry dengan memberikan beberapa nada pada tiap perkataannya, dan sukses dihadiahi rangkulan maut dari Kai. **

**Saat ini semua sudah berada didepan gerbang, terliahat dua mobil yang tidak asing bagi Taemin dan Mir.**

"**Yaak! Miniiee – ah!" teriak namja cantik bermata kucing dari depan pintu mobil, sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan ekspresi senang terpancar dari wajahnya Key.**

"**Yak, kenapa dia selalu memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu," decak kesal Taemin, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kai, secara otmatis Kai merangkul pundak Taemin dan berjalan mendekat kearah mobil putih itu, "Yakk! Minneee – yaaa ayo segera pulang," goda Kai denga nada dibuat semanja mungkin.**

"**Diam kauuu! Kkamjoong!" bentaknya.**

**Sedangakn dari sisi lain terlihat Mir saling berangkulan dengan Henry dengan khusuknya berbincang entah apa ang mereka bincangkan sepertinya masalah kulit dan rencana rencana mereka untuk besuk, sedangkan Gyu sedang asik bercanda dengan Sehun dan Tao.**

**Tiba tiba ekspresi wajah Key berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, tangan satunya mengetuk" mobil memberitahu penghuni mobil tidak lain Onew, untuk ikut melihat hal yang dia lihat, tanpa berlama" Onew sudah menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu mobil belakang Key, ekspresinya juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Key.**

"**Hyu – hyung, apa ini benar dia? Apa itu orang lain? Tap – tapi kenapa auranya sama dengan milik Taemin dan beracampur dengan wolf?" bisik Key beruntun pada Onew yang juga masih kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kemiripan Kai dan Taemin memang hal aneh kerena wajah mereka benar" sama hanya warna kulit dan rambut saja yang berbeda.**

"**Kita bicarakan nanti," kata Onew muali menguasai pikirannya dan memasukkan kembali kepalanya kedalam mobil, mencoba menahan pikirannya yang terus bergejolak mennyakan siapa otang itu.**

"**Hyuuung! Kanapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Taemin polos, sedangkan tangannya masih setia merangkul pundak Kai begitu sebaliknya.**

"**Ah, umm hehe, bu – bukan apa apa, aku hanya kaget kau punya teman sebanyak itu dalam 2 hari masuk sekolah," kata Key bohong**

"**Kau meremehkanku hyung, aku ini lebih hebat dari Keroro dan Dino itu! Ah, kenalkan dia temanku Kai, Henry, Gyurin, Sehun, Tao dan kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia," kata Taemin menunjuk satu peratu temannya, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya membalasnya dengan membungkukkan tubuh mereka.**

"**Ahahaha, salam kenal dan kau sangat mirip Taemin" kata Key ramah. Namun dari belakang mobilnya terdengar dua klakson bersamaan, mobil merah dan mobil hitam. Dari mobil merah terlihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Mir.**

"**Hyuuuungg!" teriak Mir dengan smangat.**

"**Yaak! Kau cepat sini," membentak Mir, Mir berlari namun bukannya masuk mobil Mir malah menarik tangan hyungnya untuk mengikutinya. **

"**Yaakk! Apa apaan kau?" pekik hyungnya.**

"**Semuaa! Perkenalkan dia hyungku yang sangaaat baik namanya Joon... hehehe... Hyung kenalkan mereka teman temanku, Gyurin, Sehun, Tao, Henry dan Kai, dan itu Taemin sedangkan yang didepannya adalah hyungnya Key," Kata Mir semangat dalam memberikan perkenalan pada teman teannya.**

"**Ah kau! Beda sekali dengan adikmu, Mir sepertinya kau tersiksa memiliki hyung seperti dia," umpat Key. **

"**Jadi kau yang bernama Taemin, aku mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu dari Mir, sepertinya kau yang kasihan memiliki Hyung gila seperti dia," jawab Joon santai.**

**Namun tiba tiba Tao dan Henry ikut berlari menuju hyungnya.**

"**Yakk, teman" aku pulang dulu ya, kau lihat hyungku yang evil ini namanya Kyuhyun, kalian ingatkan dia guru musuk yang dibenci itu! ah pai pai," kata Henry sukses mendapat jitakan dari hyungnya, tanpa harus berlari jauh seperti Tao, karena mobi hyung berada dibelakang mobil oppa Gyurin, sedangakn Henry hyungnya membawa motor dan langsung berhenti didepan nya.**

"**Ayo kita juga pulang! Ah Taemin jangan sampai kau tertular dengan hyungmu yang gila itu yaa," kata G.O sambil melangkah dan menarik tangan Mir.**

"**Pai pai!" kata Gyurin. **

"**Yaak, Gyuriiee ayo pulang," kata seseorang yang semakin mendekat," **

"**Oppaa! Kenalkan mereka teman teanku," kata Gyurin menggandeng lengan oppanya, dan mulai memperkenlkan teman temannya seperti Mir. Gyu merasa aneh dengan aura oppanya saat ini, karena benar benar dingin dan terasa begitu gelap entah apa yang menyebabkannya, dan sepertinya oppanya sedang menahan auranya agar tidak tesebar.**

"**Baiklah aku pulang yaaa! Sampai jumpa besuk," seru Gyu menuju Mobilnya.**

"**Yaak! Yak! Yak! Aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan kalian, lihat! Mereka hyung kami Kris dan Luhan Gege," kata Tao dan mulai memperknlkan teman temannya pada Gegenya, namun saat mngenalkan Taemin kedua hyungnya tebelalak dan mebulatkan mulutnya.**

"**Ahahaha, pasti hyungdeul kagetkan? Kau juha Key hyung? Kami memang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip hanya kilit dan rambut kami yang berbeda hahaha," kata Taemin riang. Sedangkan Hyungdeulnya hanya memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedetik kemudian mereka tersadar dan mulai bertingkah layaknya Key sebelumnya**

"**Ahaha, ayo kita segera pulang Lay hyung sudah masak banya," kata Luhan berusaha bersikap normal, namun pikirannya sedang mengatakan dan mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.**

"**Baiklaah, my twiiinn aku pulang nee!" kata Kai riang berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Tao dan sehun, Kris dan juga Taemin yng menuju mobil Hyungnya.**

**...**

"**Ehmm, hyungku yang baik bolehkan aku besuk keluar membeli perlengkapan untuk ospek malam?" tanya Mir mulai melancarkan serangan aegyonya.**

"**Nooo! It's very silly, you know!" bentak G.O**

"**Tapi hyung hanya sampai sore hari, tolonglaaaahh,"**

"**Sudahlah hyung izinkan saja, dia pergi bersama Taemin, dan aku sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya," sahut Joon.**

"**Jangan memanjakan adikmu terus Joon, kita harus ingat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang," sekarang hyung tertua mereka angkat bicara.**

"**Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti hyung, sudahlah aku dan Thunder yang akan menjaganya, kau tenga saja dengan pekerjaanmu. Ku dengar besuk kau akan ke Jepang mengurus bisnis?"**

"**Tapi aku ada rapat besuk Hyung," sahut Thunder yang merasa telah ditunjuk.**

"**Ok, kalau begitu biarkan aku dan G.O yanga mengawasi mereka," **

"**Apa kata –" pembelaan G.O terputus oleh Seungho.**

"**Aku percayakan maknae itu pada kalian,"**

"**Tapi hyung! Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga anak bandel itu!"**

"**Apa aku bilang menerima penolakan?"**

"**Hehehe, hyung G.O kau daebaaaaaak, saranghaeeeee," seru Mir memeluk G.O tanpa meminta izin dahulu.**

**...**

"**Apa yang kau tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Seungho masih penasaran dengan informasi yang diketahui oleh Joon, sedangkan Mir saat ini sedang keluar bersama Thunder untuk melakukan patroli (Seluruh vampir herbivora (tidak secara langsung meminum darah dari mangasanya, atau bisa dikatakan mereka makan darah donor dan bisa darah dari hewan) melakukan patroli untuk menghindari vampir lain memangsa manusia), sedangkan G.O duduk berama di ruang tv dengan yang lain.**

"**Itu, bagaimana aku memulaunya ya?"**

"**Jangan berbelit sperti itu!"**

"**Ah, aku bertemu Key?"**

"**Maksudmu makhluk Sagnuin itu?" seru G.O sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan percakapan dari Joon.**

"**Nee... aku bertemu dengannya saat menjemput adiknya,"**

"**Minho dan Jjong, aku sudah tahu mereka itu," pekik G.O**

"**Bukan hanya mereka, tapi Taemin juga." Jawab Joon mantap.**

"**Jadi maksudmu, selamai ini Chulyong berteman dengan vampir juga?" seru Seungho mulai terlihat raut wajah khawatir, ah! Dan Chulyong nama asli Mir, Mir dilarang untuk menggunakan nama aslinya didepan umum.**

"**Tenang saja hyung, jangan mengungkit kejadian itu, lagi pula aku masih tidak percaya jika mereka yang membunuh hyung Yang Baek Sung dan Yang Jinyeol, meskipun saat kejadian itu memang terciu bau vampire sangauin. Tapi sepertinya vampir sanguin bukan hanya mereka,"**

"**Bagaimana bisa?! Aku ingin membunuh mereka jika mengingat hal itu! Harusnya aku berada disana saat ituu! Dan jangan melupakan anjing liar itu!" Bentak G.O**

**FLASHBACK...**

"**YAAAKK! APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA MEREKAAA GRRRR!" bentak seseorang yang saat ini berdiri ditengah jalan tidak lain adalah Seungho melihat kondisi 2 orang didepannya ambruk tak berdaya, dan dengan kulit mereka yang semakin memucat, pembuluh darah mereka yang semakin jelas. Dua orang lain yang sebelumnya berada dibelakang berlari kearah sosok yang saat ini meringkuk tak berdaya di atas aspal.**

"**Hyuuung! Bangunlaaahh! Hyuuungg!" teriak histeris seseorang tak lain Yang leejoon.**

"**Hah, hah, hyung, jangan pergi hyung! Sadarlah hyuuung! Apa yang terjadi padamu hyuuuunggg!" pekik frustasi seseorang lain yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, mata birunya sekarang berkilat marah menatap nanar sosok yang berada dipangkuannya saat ini.**

"**Ah – ha – ha... hyu, hyun – ah, kenapa wa – jahmuu, seperti itu? Arrgghh..."**

"**Jangan jangan banyak bicara hyung! Aku aku bisa memberikan energi hidupku sebagian untukmu, jangan, jangan banyak bicara," jawab Thunder disela sela isakan.**

"**Itu percuma, ahaha... ini bu – bukan per – arghh buatan mereka " kata orang itu sangat pelan namun terdengar jelas di pendengaran Thunder**

"**SUDAH KUBILANG DIAMLAAAAHH, AGAR AKU BISA MENYALURKAN ENERGI HIDUPKU PADAMUUU!" bentak Thunder.**

"**Diam – lah Hyun – ah, sepertinya aku harus kesuatu tempat," jawab sosok yang saat ini masih terbaring dipangkuan Thunder.**

"**Maaf, mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian," tanya seseorng yang bertubuh kurus tinggi, dengan luka goresan pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, mata kuningnya menatap 4 orang yang saat ini berada diatas aspal.**

"**Mungkin aku juga bisa membantu kalian, kita sesama vampirkan," kata seseorang yang saat ini mendekat tidak lain adalah Key, meskipun mata kucingnya merah berkilat namun mata ini memberikan persepsi lain terlihat dari matanya suatu ketulusan hal ini disambut kasar oleh Seungho.**

"**JANGAN MENDEKAT KALIAAANNN! DAN JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEOLAH KALIAN MAU MEMBANTU KAMIII! BUKANKAH KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT MEREKA BERDUA SEPERTI INI HAAAAHH! DASAR ANJING LIAAARRR! DAN KAU PIKIR AKU TIDK BISA MENCIUM AROMA SANGUIN DISINI HAAAH,"**

"**Jaga bicaramu vampiiirr!," bentak seseorang yang saat ini maju menyamai tempatnya dengan lelaki bermata kuning sebelumnya "Jangan asal menuduh kami sembarangan, menyesal aku menyuruh Lay untuk membantu menyembuhkan saudaramu itu!" bentakya yang tidak lain adalah Luhan.**

"**Bukan kami yang melakukan ini Seungho – ssi, bukan sanguin white dan bukan wolf mereka," jawab tenang seseorang yang saat ni melangkah menuju Key, Onew**

"**Hentikan, aku mohon jangan, jangan bertengkar hiks, hyuuung hikss... hyung Baeksung hiks...," rintih Joon.**

"**JIINYEOOOLL HYUUUUUNGG!" teriak Thunder tiba tiba sedangkan sosok yang sebelumnya berada dipangkuannya sudah lenyap. Taklama sosok dipangkuan Joon pun ikut lenyap berubah menjadi pasir, yang saat ini sudah terbang bebas bersama angin.**

"**ARRRGGGHH!" raung Seungho yang sudah hilang kendali saat ini, dia menghambur maju menerja 4 sosok tidak lain Key, Onew, Lay dan Luhan.**

"**Kalian mundurlah, terlebih lagi para wolf aku tidak mau perselisihan para vampir akan mengikut sertakan kalian," kata Onew masih dengan ketenangannya. Seungho sudah berada didepannya tepatnya dia sudah melompat dan menyiapkan satu pukulan bertenaga dari tangannya kearah Onew yang berada sedikit didepan yang lain.**

"**Hentikan Sungho – ssi," kata Onew, berhasil menghindari pukulan bertenaga Seungho, sekarang kaki Onew yang bebas mengarahkan tendangan keperut Seungho namun nihil Seungho berhasil mengelak. Dari arah belakang, Luhan berhasil menendang punggung Seungho yang mengakibatkannya terjatuh sangat keras diatas aspal.**

"**Ini sudah terlambat Onew – ssi, kami memang sudah mauk ke lingkaran pertengkaran ini sejak dulu. Masalahnya saat ini kita harus menghentikannya, dia diluar kendali jika - " kata Luhan dihambat oleh tendangan Seungho kewajahnya.**

"**ARRGGHH," rintih Luhan.**

"**Hyuung!" teriak Lay, namun terlambat mata biru Seungho menangkap sosok Lay, kakinya bergerak sendiri dengan cepat menuju kearah Lay "JANGAN COBA – COBA MELUKAI DONGSAENGKUUU!" bentak Luhan, sekarang berlari secepat dia bisa karena jarak mereka memang cukup jauh, untung saja Onew bergerak cepat dan berhasil memberikan tendangan pada perut Seungho, membuatnya terlempar jauh.**

**...**


End file.
